Trixie’s Tenth Story: The Choices
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: We come back over to Trixie and her friends, and we see all the troubles she will be faced with.Poor Trixie has been lugging herself along this whole time, what will she do to get out of all these messes. R&R Pls!
1. Chapter 1 “The Backup Base”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter One "The Backup Base"

In the last stories Angie had vanished alone with the remaining chaos emeralds, Sonic had been injured, Cream Cheese and FireArm were left there, Trixie was with Tails and a few others when Amy showed up warning them that their home planet was going to be destroyed, Melody had turned down Spike's offer to have her as one of his teammates, and Blake had retreated his army in honor of Spike's battle expertise, this is continuing these stories.

Blake was being helped to another base by General Tai and his men.

The base had a wall of sandbags and a large number of soldiers guarding it, inside were army camps and stone areas of protection, it was not very technical as one would expect but it was very well built, there were soldiers being trained at combat and many of the guards were talking, until Blake showed up that is.

The guards cleared the way and one of the Captains was in front to greet him.

"Sir are you injured?" asked one of the Captains.

"More or less…take me to my quarters." said Blake.

"Yes sir." said General Tai and the Captain in unison.

They helped him into a building that was made purely of steel; there were guards there that had an armor a bit more advanced then the other soldiers and they were in red armor instead of blue and their goggles were sharp and red, they were the elite soldiers, they never spoke but were very obedient to their orders.

Blake moved off of Tai support and started walking on his own; he had always strangely healed a lot faster then normal.

"Leave me, ready the soldiers for attack as well." said Blake.

"But commander? Didn't you say you didn't want to fight him? Why else would we have retreated?" asked Tai.

"The reason we left was for My Son's honor, but that doesn't mean I will stop my war there are still resistance out there and now with these newcomers the attack must pull forward more then ever, call all scout teams to this base, the lead base has been found I don't want it used anymore, to preserve his honor I will wait for the next day." said Blake in a kingly voice before he left.

Tai returned to give the orders, while the Captain was contacting the scout teams.

"Come in scout team one." said the Captain.

"Yes sir?" asked the soldier replying to the call on his communicator.

"Return to backup base one as soon as possible." said the Captain.

"Yes Captain Alec, we will be there as fest as we can." said the soldier officer before ending his contact.

Captain Alec had his armor on; it looked very much like the soldier's armor since he was only a Captain not a general like Tai was. One of his quills turned up and the others were turned down, he was wearing an army helmet customized for him, he had a gun belt across his chest, he also had a leather strapped metal belt, his gloves had metal supports and straps and his shoes were belted with Metal and silver leather straps, his armor covered his whole body up to his head. He was also wearing yellow goggles the same as the normal soldiers had worn and had a gun but it was hidden from the others.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “Trouble”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Two "Trouble"

Trixie's Friends had all found each other again, Tails was devastated at what Amy had just told him, and Knuckles was trying to help calm her down.

"Stop Amy, take a breath before speaking." said Tails.

"I don't have time for that SONIC'S IN TROUBLE!" said Amy.

"Amy? Where'd you get those scratched and burses? Are you ok?" asked Tails.

"Some red fox did it to me, but I don't care about that I want Sonic back!" said Amy.

Trixie listened more closely when she heard her speak of Angie; she knew edictally who Amy was talking about.

"Was it Angie? What's wrong with Sonic?" asked Trixie.

"Sonic got hurt because that fox was using the chaos emeralds against him, and I'm sure he's still in danger and the earth was rumbling before I got here, the planet was going crazy without the master emerald." said Amy.

"What? You mean the master emerald is what's making it explode?" asked Mint.

"No the master emerald is only part of it, if the chaos emeralds and the master emerald are not in the same galaxy there'll be danger, if the two are separated the chaos emeralds will have a reaction of some kind." said Knuckles sounding very serious.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." said Amy a little calmer now.

"Well then what do we do? How did you get here?" asked Trixie.

"I got here to stop Angie from getting here she tried to hurt Sonic and I was sure she'd only do worse if she got here instead of me, not that there's anything worse then hurting my Sonic which is why we need to get back now." said Amy.

"We were about to with the master emerald but you just appeared who are you anyway?" said Flame.

Amy tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm Amy Rose, but I keep telling you we need to get back there before the planet's destroyed." said Amy.

"Hold on Amy, ok Knuckles will have to give the master emerald a try first, Knuckles just has to tell it to take us home." said Tails.

Trixie Flame Tim Vicky Mint Gizmo Dip and everyone waited while Knuckles walked up to the master emerald.

"Master emerald please take us home!" shouted Knuckles.

The master emerald glowed but stopped as a gunshot his it's side and bounced off, and they heard a voice saying "If you don't want one of those in any of you! Put your hands up!"

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “Chatting”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Three "Chatting"

Spike and his team were sitting around, Power was sitting in the grass while Blue was standing. Jewels was just listening to the wind, with Red watching her curiously.

Spike had his foot on a rock and was sitting on the one next to it.

"Well? Any ideas about getting off this planet?" asked Spike.

"Sorry no Spike…I think we may be stuck here unless we have the seven emeralds or the master emerald." answered Jewels.

"So we're just stuck then? There's no way we're getting the emeralds back." said Rex.

"I don't even think they made it here." said Power.

"Yeah but we can't just give up can we? Stay here for the rest of our lives?" asked Blue.

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice." said Power closing his eyes in thought.

Spike was silent looking upwards at the dark skies.

"The suns never out on this planet..." thought Spike.

Jewels' hair was blowing in the cold wind and the grass was drearily moving along with it. Blue had his back against a tree.

"What do we do then? Try to conquer this planet?" said Blue.

"This planet has too large a military." said Jewels.

"Either one's fine with me, those soldiers don't scare me." said Rex.

"I'm sure they don't, but we cowards don't want to face them cause we are scared." said Jewels sarcastically.

"I'm just saying why should they scare any of us?" asked Rex.

"They don't scare us, but logic's saying that three hundred is too many for five to handle." said Jewels.

"There's more then just three hundred." said Spike finally adding to the conversation.

"What do you mean Spike?" questioned Jewels.

"Blake will have a larger army and stronger soldiers, he will want his honor back since he was shamed." said Spike.

"Shamed?" said Jewels but didn't realize she'd said it out laud.

"Yes that was my doing, because I won in the end and he lost he's the type that won't stop for long though." said Spike.

"What do we do then?" asked Blue.

Jewels looked up at Spike.

"Spike? Can I speak with you alone?" asked Jewels.

Spike stepped off the rock he was on.

"Ok Jewels." said Spike.

Jewels and Spike went away from their group, Rex was dying of curiosity "what was so important that she wouldn't want him to hear it?" he wondered.

Rex just slid his finger through the grass thinking while Blue and Power were in a conversation, he didn't really care what Blue and Power were saying though, that wasn't really the main thing on his mind.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “The Gunshot”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Four "The Gunshot"

Knuckles had jolted his head backwards narrowly avoiding the second bullet.

"I missed on purpose in case you didn't know, I'm a crack shot now step away from the emerald." said the person holding a handgun up at them.

Everyone stood still, the one holding them at gunpoint was Melody, and she had a handgun pointed at Knuckles.

"You heard me, move it!" said Melody.

"But…we need the master emerald to get home." pleaded Mint.

"If you leave the emeralds do too, they're the only hope I have left." said Melody.

"But we need to get home while we have the chance." said Trixie.

"I said move It." said Melody ignoring Trixie's last sentence.

Knuckles hesitatingly moved away from the master emerald.

"Good, now you tie them." said Melody tossing a lot of rope to Trixie.

"What?" said Trixie.

"I said tie them up, I'm not going to let my guard down and let any of you take the chance to get to the emerald." said Melody.

Trixie unhappily tied up her friends.

"I'm watching you, the ropes better be tight." said Melody.

Trixie left a little slack in the rope she was using to tie Knuckles hands together in the back.

She whispered "The rope's not too tight." in an extremely faint voice.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Untied”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Five "Untied"

Melody wasn't very focused on Trixie, she was watching the others that were not tied up yet, Trixie got to all of them and Melody stepped up to her with her handgun now pointed at her.

"This is nothing personal, but if you go with the master emerald the emeralds will be sure to follow." said Melody forcing Trixie down.

Trixie was not tied down along with Tails Knuckles Amy Tim Flame Vicky Gizmo Dip and Mint, Knuckles rope was loose a little but he wasn't going to break free while Melody had her handgun out.

Melody threw a rope over the top of the emerald and started towing it away.

"Sorry to leave you like this, but I don't have much of a choice." said Melody taking the master emerald.

With in minutes she was out of sight.

Knuckles pulled the ropes off.

"The master emerald, why does this keep happening?" thought Knuckles not feeling too happy.

"Sonic! Without that he'll be in trouble! I'll never see My Sonic again." thought Amy.

To everyone's surprise Amy broke the ropes straight off and sped in Melody's direction.

"I wouldn't wanna be her right now, Amy looks like she's not in a good mood." said Tails.

"Untie us please." said Tim impatiently.

Knuckles untied Tim then ran after Melody too.

"Great, I have to do everything around here." thought Tim while setting the others free from their ropes.

"We have to go after them!" exclaimed Trixie, but Tails spoke to her.

"No, if I've learned anything about Knuckles and Amy it's that they are fine without help, I don't think we should go after them." said Tails.

"Well ok Tails, if you say s, but what do we do then?" asked Trixie.

"Well the best thing to do would be trying to figure a way out of here, let's split into groups and meet up here if we find any emeralds." suggested Tails.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, Flame and I'll go this way while you guys go the other way." said Vicky.

"Ok then, we'll take the left way." said Tails going on his way with Dip Trixie Mint Gizmo and Tim following behind.

Flame was dragged along with Vicky, she started picking up speed.

"Whoa Vicky what's the hurry?" said Flame a little lifted in the air by Vicky's quickness.

Vicky stopped, nervous and alert.

"Sorry I just wanted to get out of there." said Vicky.

"What's the matter?" asked Flame.

"Nothing…lets get moving ok?" said Vicky leading the way.

Flame curiously followed.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Listening”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Six "Listening"

Blake left his main base, or "the head command center" as the soldiers called it.

When Blake came out he was wearing a dark red cloak and hood, and a sword hilt was visible.

"General Tai, I want to speak with you." said Blake going back inside.

Tai rushed inside, Captain Alec was watching the base; he didn't seem to keep his eye off the gate.

The elite soldiers were silent and motionless; their eyes were drawn to Captain Alec as he approached them.

"I can take over for you gentlemen, you can take a break." said Captain Alec offering his soldiers some time off.

The soldiers could tell Alec wanted privacy so they left their guard and stepped away from the gate.

"Thank you." said Captain Alec gratefully.

Captain Alec was loyal but he couldn't help putting his ear to the wall trying to overhear such great leaders talking, he had always wondered why Tai was the only one that Blake would talk to.

Their voices were muffled, but he could make out some of the conversation.

"I want you to go ahead with the plan." said Blake.

"But Sir? I thought you said-" started Tai but he was cut off when Blake spoke.

"Never mind what I had said, I didn't know what our position would be then, I will not be beaten by my own kids and their little friends, and lets not be forgetting the utmost important part of my plan, if I don't move on how can I proceed?" said Blake.

"I'm at your command Supreme Leader, what you say I will do." said Tai obediently.

Alec moved away when they left the tent, he jumped to his feet and saluted his Leader and General.

"Where are my guards?" asked Blake still wearing his cloak and hood.

"I dismissed them sir, they were getting tired." said Captain Alec nervously.

"I doubt they would ever tire but regardless I will want then back on their post." said Blake.

"Y-Yes…Sir." said Alec quickly commanding the guards back.

Blake called all the soldiers shouting "Ready men! To war!"

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “Speaking”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Seven "Speaking"

Jewels was talking seriously to Spike.

"Spike…I know that I joined your team with obedience and I said I'd take orders…but lately I don't know what to do, you seem to have more then one goal now, your wanting to destroy the black hedgehog and with those foxes you seem to be getting impatient with them, and now I hear tell you offered a new person a spot on your team when we know nothing about her." said Jewels.

"It sounds like you're not being very trusting with me Jewels, I've always done the things I saw fit but you've never questioned me before." said Spike.

"I know but..." said Jewels with her voice sinking quieter.

Spike tapped his foot.

"But what? You said you wanted to speak with me then do It." said Spike.

"I don't know…you never tell me anything anymore…I used to be the one you spoke to but now you don't speak to me at all." said Jewels.

"Jewels…I've had a lot on my mind you must understand, I will do what I want and that's all you need to know." said Spike.

"That's just what Power always says, is it you who started it?" said Jewels.

"Power has been by my side for longer then you have, so don't you start!" said Spike.

Jewels stomped off.

"Jewels I am not finished talking to you!" said Spike.

Jewels stopped and silently stepped back up to Spike.

"Look, there's a lot about me you don't know, but I want to keep it that way ok? Don't worry about me worry about yourself and what you're going to do not what I'm going to do." said Spike calmly.

"I'm sorry Spike…" said Jewels sorrowfully.

"Good then get a move on I don't want the rest of my team upset too." said Spike laughing under his breath.

"I am not upset I just wanted to know what was up with you." mumbled Jewels.

Jewels and Spike made it back to the others, Rex's head jerked back when he saw them approach.

"There you guys are what was up?" said Rex.

"Nothing…lets just think on what we're going to do." said Jewels.

"Well we're not in a very good position, but with this chaos emerald at least we have some sort of power even if it does seem to be very low on power that must be because the others aren't in the same galaxy." said Spike.

"Wait…" said Rex quietly.

"What?" asked Jewels.

"Shhhh." said Rex listening.

There were a couple of "thumps" and movements.

"I think there's something wrong with where we are, maybe we should go somewhere else." whispered Rex.

Spike went towards the notice, there was a girl standing there.

"Melody? Where did you come from?" said Spike.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “Melody’s Request”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Eight "Melody's Request"

Melody marched right up to Spike with the master emerald held in each of her hands.

"I've been thinking…I might take you up on your offer." said Melody.

Jewels was astonished, she never had seen anyone step up to Spike that that.

Spike crossed his eyes examining the master emerald.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Spike.

"I took it, because I don't want the emeralds off this planet." said Melody.

"There's only one on this planet see." said Spike showing the emerald's lack of power.

"If the chaos emerald isn't glowing it means the master emerald's broken or the chaos emeralds are not in the same galaxy." explained Spike.

"Anyway…I'm sorry for yelling…will you still let me join?" said Melody.

Jewels wanted to leap up and tell her "No you can't join!" she was worried with another person on the team, "she'd take her place" she kept thinking…and that Spike would get even harder to speak with…there was this strange feeling she had gotten whenever Melody was there too, she just didn't pick up the right vibes from her, but she told herself that must be herself worrying about Spike not wanting her as a teammate anymore.

"I'm sorry but that was your only chance, I'm afraid I won't have anybody that second guesses on my team." said Spike.

Jewels sighed in her mind, she was relived that Melody was not joining; she just didn't want anyone new until she straightened out her trust issue with Spike.

Melody looked disappointedly at Spike.

"I will take your orders…the reason I said no was because I was afraid it's be a repeat of the last person I trusted…but I see now that your goal isn't all that bad, if you're in power then it would be a big relief to me…and I have nowhere else to go." said Melody.

The whole time Power and Blue had their eyes focused on her.

Spike seemed impatient.

"Who says I should let you on my team? I gave you the chance and you turned me down." said Spike.

Melody silently hung her head.

"Ok Sonic, I won't bother you anymore." she said stepping away.

Spike scratched the back of his head thinking, hr stopped her a moment before she had left.

"My name's Spike remember? And I will give you one chance, I will place you on my team but at any time you disobey me you will be out, remember that." said Spike.

Melody smiled happily nodding her head.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “The Sound”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Nine "The Sound"

Spike again heard a sound, only this time it sounded like stomping and running.

"What's that?" said Power.

"Whatever it is it.' coming this way" said Blue.

"Well I'd face it but my shoulder's still sore, lets just get moving." said Spike leading the way.

Power and Blue were following behind, with Rex, and Jewels and Melody were in the back, Melody was tugging the master emerald behind but wasn't having a very hard time keeping up with the others.

"So? Is this always how it is on his team." asked Melody trying to make conversation.

"Yeah…" said Jewels.

"So I suppose you and I are the only girls on the team now huh? And the three guys and Spike?" said Melody.

"Yes, that's our group…it's not like we're not a threat though." said Jewels trying not to look uncomfortable speaking to her.

"well that's cool, ummm I'm sorry but I don't think I properly introduced myself, it's been like years I heard your name so I'm afraid I've forgotten." said Melody.

"My Name's Jewels, up in the front with the rings is Blue, the one in front of us is Rex and the one with the goggles and fast pace is Power, and I'm sure you know Spike." said Jewels.

"Oh I see thanks that'll make it a lot easier for Me." said Melody.

"Yeah well our life isn't asexually easy, there are a lot of things we have to do and if you don't carry your own weight you fall behind." said Jewels.

"Really? So what's your talent then?" asked Melody clearly interested in what Jewels was saying.

"I'm the mechanic and computer expert, but at the moment I have no computer, Rex is the strong one, Blue was our spy but he's not much use in that area anymore so he's mostly the go-to guy since he's intelligent, Power's the one with the brains and strength that's why he was second in command before Spike placed me in that spot, and well Spike's the leader." said Jewels.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize you all had such important jobs, I understand your mission is conquering this planet or your planet…but I'm not sure what use I could be for you if you chose to go to your old planet, I'm a very good shot and I'm not stupid but I don't have one main area of expertise." said Melody a bit discouraged.

"Blue all over again." Jewels thought to herself.

"Well you'll get it in time, Spike's a very good judge of character so I'm sure you're right for this team." said Jewels.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “Speaking”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Ten "Speaking"

"Amy said our world is going to die…what will we do to save it?" asked Mint.

"I don't know Trixie, this is a very serious thing, I guess the only thing we can do is stay here and hope Knuckles and Amy got the master emerald back." said Tails.

"Wait guys, do you remember that evil guy with the red and black spurs talking about how that girl got a chaos emerald? Maybe that means they're on this planet." said Trixie.

"I doubt it Trixie because of Space colony ark and all." said Tails.

"Either way talking is going to make a difference, we need to think of a plan." suggested Tim.

"That's what we're trying to do." said Dip.

"Stop fighting, now the emeralds are the only known way out is there another option or do we just have to find the emerald again?" said Trixie.

"Well…" started Gizmo.

"What is it?" asked Mint.

"I've been here for a while…I don't know how I got here but I didn't waste all my time here, I've been all around this planet and I've been looking for a way out too, but the only other way I see how is either chaos control or this leader." said Gizmo.

"Leader?" added Mint.

"The Supreme Leader, you know the guy who's in charge of the armies I heard a rumor that he's had the option of going to our planet." said Gizmo.

"But there's no telling what would happen even if we did get back, it's destroying itself shouldn't we just stick with this place?" asked Tim.

"Not without Sonic, if it is true our planet is dying then we need to get Sonic out of there." said Tails.

Tim stomped his foot down in anger.

"If Sonic's so powerful he would be able to get here by himself." insisted Tim.

"How dare you say that about Sonic, are you saying it's his fault he didn't get here? It's was an accident we got here anyway it would have been against odds for him to be here too, besides when the chaos emeralds are split up and it makes it more difficult, the chaos emeralds are what keeps our planet in balance apparently this planet doesn't matter but on our planet it does." said Tails.

"I'm not badmouthing you're hero Tails I'm only saying he can get here by himself, but I see all you care about is your buddy, it's not like you're very cool under pressure without him anyway." said Tim.

"So you're saying I'm helpless without Sonic! I've saved your life many times with my skills! I only want him safe! You don't know him like I do!" shouted Tails.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Somebody’s Coming”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Eleven "Somebody's Coming""

Amy and Knuckles were running as fast as they could on Melody's trail.

"Knuckles wait up!" said Amy trying to catch up with Knuckles.

Knuckles kept at his pace but looked back.

"What?! Amy what are you doing following me?" asked Knuckles still running.

"I'm not following you I'm following her, and I'm not going to go back." insisted Amy.

"Have it your way, but the master emerald's mine." said Knuckles.

"I think I know that by now, I want to catch her so I can get back to Sonic." said Amy.

"Yeah well whatever, I know they went this way I can feel the master emerald is near." said Knuckles quickening his pace.

Amy was determined to keep up with frantic running Knuckles, it was clear both of them wanted to get to Melody and the master emerald desperately, but for different reasons.

Spike heard that the notice was not leaving, they were being chased.

"Stop!" commanded Spike.

His whole team slid stopping themselves, except Rex who ran face first into a tree; Jewels laughed to herself after watching him do that.

"We will wait to see what's trying to catch us, but with this shoulder you will have to do the fighting." said Spike.

"I have you covered Boss." said Rex stepping out in front.

Blue and Power were also ready for a fight, Jewels was in the back.

Melody a little nervously stepped up alongside Blue; Blue stopped to look over at her but looked back the other way.

Spike was next to Jewels waiting; finally they began to see two people coming for them.

Melody saw it was Amy and Knuckles and went back in the back for the master emerald.

"They want the emerald Sonic…sorry I meant Spike" said Melody.

"You stole it?" asked Spike.

"I had to they weren't going to give it to Me." said Melody timidly.

They got closer with Knuckles yelling "OH YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" and Amy screaming "YOU'RE SO DEAD! GIVE ME MY WAY BACK TO SONIC!"

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “Leaving”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Twelve "Leaving"

Trixie got in the middle and split Tim and Tails up.

"This won't help anything, Tim stop this you're only making things worse." said Trixie.

"Well it's not like I even want to be here little miss Trixie! Maybe you should get a does of reality! If you hadn't brought Flame and I with you we'd be on our planet! Then maybe I can save poor Sonic from danger." said Tim storming off.

"Hey Tim! Stop it! Come back!" shouted Trixie.

Tim was nowhere to be seen.

"What's gotten into him, ever since we'd gotten home from the last time we were here, he seems to have changed." said Trixie.

"Not for the better." said Tails in an annoyed voice.

"Tails please everyone's been having a tough time." said Trixie.

"Are we going to try for the emeralds or the leader's way, whichever I don't want to be with you guys." said Gizmo.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Mint.

"I'm not going with you guys, I helped that's good enough for Me." said Gizmo.

"But why? Don't you want to go back too?" asked Mint sadly.

"Mint I've put you in danger twice when I couldn't control myself, I'm going." said Gizmo.

"But it wasn't your fault." said Mint.

"And it wouldn't have been my fault if I did it again either Mint, I'm sorry but somebody's messing with my head and I don't want to be around you the next time it happens." said Gizmo.

"But then who will help you the next time?" asked Mint franticly.

"It's my fate or I will defeat this thing, but I need to be alone." said Gizmo stammering.

"Please don't go" asked Mint with her ears tucked down in a sad fashion.

"Don't understand Mint, go with your friends, keep with your brother, I have to say goodbye." said Gizmo moving off.

Mint looked sadly up to Dip.

"He's going, he'll get hurt again and I don't want him hurt." she mumbled sadly.

Dip watched Gizmo going and took a look at Mint's sad expression.

He knew she was sad.

"Mint, go with him." said Dip.

"What?" she said in a sad voice.

"Go with him, I know you'll be fine go with him until you two find the person hacking him then come back." said Dip pushing her to go gently.

Dip looked back at Dip asking "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go on." he said.

Mint smiled and ran after Gizmo who had already been leaving.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “The Master Emerald’s Reactio

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirteen "The Master Emerald's Reaction"

Knuckles and Amy had almost immediately started fighting with Spike's team; they were winging a little bit because there wasn't much that could combat Knuckles and Amy when they were angry.

Knuckles was in a fist fight with Power while Rex was fighting.

Jewels and Spike were a little far away watching, Melody and Blue were trying the best they could to help fight.

Rex was pushing and shoving a lot, Amy was fighting offensively.

"Hey lady watch it will you?" said Rex.

"Give me back the master emerald!" screeched Knuckles while striking his fists into Power's.

Power hurt his arm and let out a yell and held it in when he rubbed it achingly.

Rex was to busy trying to handle Amy and her hammer, he was not holding his own by much.

Knuckles ran as fast as he could to the master emerald but Melody stepped out in front of it holding a gun aimed at his head.

"Do we have to run through this again." said Melody.

Knuckles backed up a little bit but his eyes darted to the master emerald when he felt this strange feeling come over him.

To Spike's surprise his emerald floated upwards next to the master emerald, a shock was reflected from it into the master emerald, the master emerald was still unstable, Spike tried to grab hold of the emerald before it was out of reach but he only had one arm free with his other arm still healing.

"You idiots! Do you know what you all have done!" somebody shouted.

In the distance Angie was standing there with the glow of the chaos emeralds around her.

"You know nothing, the emeralds are here!" shouted Angie.

"What in the world are YOU doing here?! WHERE'S SONIC!" shouting Amy noticing end chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “The Mistake”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fourteen "The Mistake"

Angie was there but Sonic was not with her, Cream and FireArm were not near by either.

"The emeralds reacted as if I were one, I have chaos energy running through me I don't know why but it took me for kind of an eighth emerald, but now there's danger" said Angie.

Lightning struck again but not into the emeralds, it nearly struck right into Rex.

"Let's get out of here!" said Rex in an uneasy voice.

"No…nobody moves…I have the other emeralds…the emeralds can take the bad energy or good, but it's obvious which source it's taking…" said Angie in a whisper.

"What do we do then?! NOT THAT I TRUST YOU!" said Amy.

"The emeralds are unstable, I just now got here and the maser emerald can not get used to the emeralds that quickly, the emeralds were taken and the emeralds were put back, the emeralds are reacting badly because you stupidly alarmed them, I'm going to try to control the master emerald but you all won't survive." said Angie.

"WHAT?! NOT AGAIN! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!" shouted Amy.

"Get used to it! Besides I'll be happy to have you out of my life!" said Angie in a growl as she headed to the master emerald.

Knuckles ran after her.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING! DON'T GET NEAR THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles yelled at the top of his lounges.

Angie ignored Knuckles' warnings and ran up to it.

The master emerald had the other chaos emeralds float up in the air alongside it.

"NO! THE MASTER EMERALD WILL DEFEND ITSELF! YOU'RE IN DANGER!" screamed Knuckles.

Angie felt herself being lifted up in the air, the glow of the chaos emeralds were running through her and her gloves lit up and her eyes turned to a glowing green.

"What's going on?!" said Angie in a panicked voice.

Knuckles ran up to the emerald.

"It thinks you're a chaos emerald! You can't control the master emerald like you can the regular emeralds! Hang in there I'll try to get it to stop!" said Knuckles raising his hands.

"Master emerald! It's ok! You don't need to fight!" shouted Knuckles to the master emerald.

The master emerald's glow grew brighter and it started a wind around everyone.

"Take cover!" warned Knuckles.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “The Fall”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fifteen "The Fall"

Melody crept down tugging the nearest person with her Power was dragged down alongside her, Blue had ducked.

Spike had hid behind a large bolder, Amy ran for the nearest ditch, Rex had used himself to protect Jewels who was in shock.

"Master emerald! Stop!" yelled Knuckles.

Angie had a strike of lightning-type-chaos-energy hit her, when the lightning was gone the emeralds all fell down, she fell to the ground unconscious.

Knuckles also got struck.

The emeralds had all lost power an sunk to little peaces of pretty glass against the rough ground, Angie's glowing spot turned to a light blue but stopped glowing and changing colors.

Amy went over to Knuckles trying to get him to wake up.

"Knuckles! Knuckles wake up!" cried Amy.

Spike began gathering the emeralds.

"Don't you even care!" shouted Amy.

Spike glared towards her.

"Quite frankly no I don't! The fox betrayed me and I could care less about your friend." said Spike taking a second emerald.

"When the master emerald starts working these will be useful." thought Spike.

Amy stepped away from Knuckles and stepped directly in front of Spike with her hammer.

"You heartless jerk!" said Amy swinging her hammer in anger.

Spike stepped back with two emeralds in his free hand.

"Hey watch it girl, I don't wanna fight right now." said Spike.

"Then put the emeralds down." said Amy trying to speak calmly.

"Why should I?" said Spike in an unimpressed voice underestimating Amy a little bit.

"I'll give you one more chance." said Amy.

Blue hopped back on his feat and went to Spike, Power was on top of Melody who had dragged him down with her.

"Errrr sorry." said Power getting off of her.

Melody got up and started rubbing the dust off her.

"It's no problem." said Melody.

Melody started squirming trying to push Rex off her.

"Off of me." said Jewels.

Rex got up but tripped and fell into a ditch, Jewels stood there laughing quietly.

"There's gratitude for a guy who just saved your life, yeah sure Jewels I'd love to dive into a ditch and watch you laugh at Me." said Rex mumbling sarcastically.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “The House”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Sixteen "The House"

Vicky was shaking in terror; Flame didn't understand why sp he was trying to get her to tell him.

"What's wrong? Vicky?! What is it?!" said Flame.

"I…I don't know I feel strange! It's almost as if something's wrong with me, I don't know why." said Vicky shrinking down on her knees.

"How can I help?" asked Flame.

"It's that cut Tai gave me with his swords, I think it's getting infected." said Vicky screeching from the hurt.

"Don't worry Vicky I'm here for you, but I'm no medic so I'm not quite sure how I can help you, I think we should go back Tails might have some bandages." said Flame.

"I...I don't think I can walk." said Vicky discouragingly.

"Lean on me, I'll help you out." said Flame taking Vicky and using his weight to support her.

"Thank you Flame." said Vicky trying to walk with him.

Flame nodded happily and started walking.

"Do you remember which way we came from Vicky? I…I forgot." said Flame.

"No I don't…that doesn't mean we're lost does it?" said Vicky.

"Hate to say it but I think we might be." said Flame hesitantly.

"Start calling for Tails, he's normally in the lead maybe he can here us." suggested Vicky.

Flame started hollering for Tails going the way he was going before hoping to come across a memory of where they were.

"I don't hear any replies Vicky, and it looks to me like we've strayed to some deserted place." said Flame looking around at the empty buildings and torn apart houses.

Vicky sighed sadly.

"Well, at least we have some place to rest for now, lets go into one of these buildings, it's obvious nobody's using it anyway." said Flame dragging Vicky into one of the nearby abandoned houses.

The house was old and grey and there was dust everywhere, Flame put Vicky on one of the old sofas.

"Ok Vicky, we can't find Tails so I guess I'm going to have to try to help you, I'll go look around for some bandages or something there's bound to be at least something." said Flame already on his way up the old staircase.

Vicky held her side from the pain, her side was badly cut, she lay on her side so the blood wouldn't be going anywhere but the sofa.

"At least Flame's here." thought Vicky.

Suddenly Vicky heard a crack above her.

"Flame? Hey is that you?" asked Vicky.

Vicky tried getting up, she held her side and tried going up the stairs.

"Hey Flame? You ok?" asked Vicky timidly.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “Emeralds Dropped”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Seventeen "Emeralds Dropped"

Angie was not breathing, Knuckles was fine but he was stunned a little bit.

Amy was already digging her hammer into everywhere she could; Spike was narrowly avoiding the strikes.

"Hey watch it!" screeched Spike.

"NOT UNTILL YOU DROP THOSE EMERALDS!" said Amy.

Spike dropped the emeralds.

Amy was catching her breath after she saw him do this.

"Good choice." said Amy.

"I did not choose to drop them girl, they flew out of my hand." said Spike.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

Spike's annoyed look turned to a surprised one when he looked up behind Amy.

"Team…ready for leaving." said Spike.

Rex looked up wondering why he'd say that, but he didn't question him.

"Yes Boss." said Rex getting out of the ditch he'd fallen in.

Jewels and Blue went over, Power and Melody got there last.

"We're…going." said Spike.

"Boss you're not seriously afraid of that girl with the hammer are you?" asked Rex.

Amy gave Blue a glare.

"No that's not why we're going, hear that sound?" said Spike.

In the distance Spike could see a large army of Blake's soldiers approaching.

"What is it Boss?" said Rex.

Amy looked over her shoulder, but she didn't see anything, she suddenly realized Knuckles was passed out and went over to him.

"Wake up Knuckles!" said Amy violently shaking passed out Knuckles.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “Searching”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Eighteen "Searching"

Trixie was searching the places she could for the emeralds, but no matter where she looked she wasn't finding any.

"Tails what will happen? Mint's gone, Tim's run off, now the only ones here are you Dip and I." said Trixie.

"No need to worry Trixie, Tim knows where to find us…" said Time in a quiet sad voice.

"You still upset about Sonic?" asked Trixie.

"Well…he's always been my best friend even before I met you." said Tails.

"I understand…at least you have hope for your friend to be back." said Trixie.

"Oh I'm sorry Trixie loss is a touchy subject for you, hey you can be happy to know I'll be there for you at least." said Tails cheerfully.

Trixie smiled up at him.

"Yeah and my friend went happy so I should be happy, hopefully Sonic'll be ok though." said Trixie grinning.

"Yeah, but I just wish I could get in contact with Amy, I know she's hot on this girl's trail but I don't know if the outcome will be good." said Tails.

"CAN WE PICK UP THE PACE PLEASE?!" interrupted Dip.

"What's your problem?" asked Tails.

"My problem is I see soldiers coming, I think we should try to outrun them!" said Dip already on his fastest pace.

There were about twenty or thirty incoming.

"Wait!" commanded one of them.

Tails and Trixie sped up; Tails was in the lead with Trixie then Dip.

"Wait! If we leave where will Tim go?" asked Dip.

"I don't know, but we can't stay sorry." said Tails.

Trixie tripped and fell way behind, when Tails realized this he started running back.

"No Tails leave me" shouted Trixie.

Tails turned to go back but Dip pulled at him.

"No Tails we'll be caught too, she says to go so we must do what she says or there's no hope for her." said Dip.

Tails sorrowfully ran off, Trixie tried picking her feet back onto the ground.

She started spinning her tails to make her go faster but she only ran straight into a soldier.

"Hello my dear, strayed from the others have you?" said the cloaked hedgehog.

Trixie started trembling.

"Leave me alone." said Trixie stuttering, as if just seeing this hedgehog brought a cold feeling to her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." said the hedgehog commandingly.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “Insulted”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Nineteen "Insulted"

Mint was skipping along behind Gizmo.

"I can't believe my brother let me go with you he's awful protective over me, I've barely been out of his sight since I was born." said Mint.

"Well I'm still not sure you should be going with me after what happened the last two times and I don't want you to get hurt." said Gizmo.

He started walking more slowly then sped up again.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Mint.

"No I'm fine, I'm a little bit strange compared to normal folks is all." said Gizmo scratching the back of his head with his metal hand.

"My brother says that when somebody's different it means they're special in their own way, I'm different too." said Mint.

"I can see you and your brother are close." said Gizmo smiling.

"Well yes all the rest of my family is gone from the fire, but we're still fine, our friends are kinda like a new family." said Mint.

"When the city fell down I was the only one left too, well I still have my best friend FireArm." said Gizmo.

Mint starred wondering at him.

"You mean the guy with the gun for the arm? Is that why his name is FireArm?" asked Mint.

"FireArm's not his real name his real name's Matt." explained Gizmo.

"Oh I understand it's his nickname right?" said Mint amusingly.

"Yeah" said Gizmo.

"Ummm Gizmo? How are we going to find this guy that's been screwing with you? Do you have some way of finding him? Because it's an awful big planet what if you never find him?" said Mint.

"I don't know I'm just hoping he'll try again so I can get a hold of him." said Gizmo.

"But then you'll go crazy again, when this happens I'll catch him." said Mint.

"But are you sure? You could get hurt." said Gizmo.

Mint crossed his arms.

"I'm not a wimp, I can handle anything I put my mind to." said Mint turning her back and pointing her nose up.

"Oh no I didn't mean you couldn't, I just don't want you to hurt yourself is why I didn't let you come with me, but when your brother said that you could go I." said Gizmo.

"You what? Oh so you didn't want me coming along and slowing you down is that it? Well fine I won't slow you down anymore." said Mint storming off.

Gizmo sighed.

"I'm such an idiot, I'd better go after her." said Gizmo heading the same way Mint did.

Tim was by himself when he finally stopped running.

"Stupid hedgehog…that's all he ever cares about Sonic, and of course Trixie's on his side for crying out laud why is it always that I'm the one left out?!" said Tim kicking the air.

Before Tim knew it he was pulled back by somebody behind him.

He struggled to get away but was silenced by the one holding him back.

"Don't make a sound, or you're a dead fox." the person said.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “Bad Company”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Twenty "Bad Company"

Trixie was backing away from the cloaked hedgehog; the hedgehog was Blake himself who was standing in front of her smiling darkly.

"Well my dear, I'm afraid you'll be joining Me." said Blake moving his hand in a signal, after that his elite soldiers took Trixie's arms and twisted them behind her back before she could get away.

"What do you want with me?" said Trixie still stuttering.

"You'll soon fine out, soldiers escort her to the nearest camp, we have some talking to do." said Blake.

His men nodded and started pushing her to go, she was not being treated with care, and she couldn't loosen the soldier's grips they had too strong a hold over her for her to pull free.

"Keep her quiet, I don't want anyone following us." said Blake turning his back on her and leading the way.

The soldiers were following obediently behind him, they still made no sound.

Trixie was scared but didn't try screaming because she thought she'd only get somebody else captured too.

Every step they took she felt like she was being pushed hardly to go, she felt this dark presence too, she wasn't used to that feeling before she didn't like it.

"Oh Tails, please be ok." hoped Trixie.

Blake turned facing her.

"Make sure our guest doesn't know where we're going." said Blake.

With that a soldier knocked her over the head, picked her up and started carrying the poor little fox that took a stun to the head.

"She'll be alright, for now anyway." said Blake evilly.

End chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “The Three Sides”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Twenty-One "The Three Sides"

Spike started shaking.

"Boss? What's wrong?" asked Rex.

Spike saw the master emerald strangely show a light over him, like it was trying to get his attention he went over to it but something strange was going on with it.

The others didn't see any light, all they saw was Spike stepping motionlessly up to the master emerald.

Spike was right next to it; he started squinting looking closely at it.

Three sides of the emerald were almost showing something, they were all different things he was being shown but all connected to him somehow.

"What is this?" said Spike timidly.

The first side he saw himself hanging on the edge of a cliff, with Blake starring at him confidently.

The second side he looked at showed him helping Trixie who was oddly scarred and injured, he was looking sorrowfully down at her but gave his hand to help her, and he couldn't make out the last side without looking more closely at it.

He saw what appeared to be Blake who had defeated his team; they lay on the floor not moving along with the soldiers, his glove had a scratch across it showing his hand a little, he looked evilly and angrily down at them the sky was darkly shining down at him in a scary way that made him rub his eyes.

"What…?" said Spike very confused.

Suddenly Blake's dark cloak showed his eyes…but he noticed something strange…he could see the red scratch which was struck across his right eye, suddenly he noticed that it was himself looking darkly down at his defeated teammates.

This made him leap two or three feet back in fear, he ran off as fast as he could while he was stunned with the things he'd just saw.

His team was left with no explanation; their leader had just run off in shock.

They chased after him, they knew if SPIKE was afraid of something they'd best leave…something must be terribly wrong.

End chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “Chaos Emeralds Aren’t Workin

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Two "Chaos Emeralds Aren't Working?"

Knuckles wasn't hurt very badly so got back onto his feet when he realized he wasn't awake before.

"Amy? Uhhh what happened?" said Knuckles rubbing the back of his head achingly.

"I don't know Knuckles, something wired has been going on." said Amy.

Knuckles was Angie was still collapsed.

"Is she ok?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know I didn't check her yet." replied Amy.

Knuckles stepped up and grabbed Angie's arm.

"She's…I don't see much hope for her unless we can bring her back." said Knuckles.

Amy looked back at the shutdown chaos emeralds.

"Are the emeralds ok?" asked Amy.

"I don't know, I think the master emerald shut them down when I told it to, maybe if I tell it to bring the chaos emerald's energy back they'll be ok again." said Knuckles.

"Worth a shot." said Amy putting it simply.

Knuckles raised his arms and started calling the master emerald.

"It's ok Master Emerald! The emeralds are fine now! Let their power return!" shouted Knuckles.

The emeralds all got their glow back and started calmly again.

Angie rose with a deep and quick breath, as if she was coming up for air after being underwater for more then a few minutes.

She started chocking and was breathing deeply again, she looked very alarmed.

"WHERE!" she said.

"Where what?" asked Amy.

Angie rubbed her eyes and rubbed the wetness from them, she looked at her hand.

"I'm alive?" said Angie.

"Yes thanks to Knuckles, but now that he helped you you're going to help us in return." said Amy.

"No way I'm not taking orders from you." said Angie.

"Oh yes you will, you're going to take me back to Sonic." said Amy.

"NO!" Angie said grabbing a chaos emerald and chaos controlling; Amy had barely missed stopping her.

Amy was furious.

"If it weren't for us she'd be gone by now! And now we only have six chaos emeralds!" said Amy.

"Calm down Amy." said Knuckles moving his arms trying to tell her to chill off.

Amy stopped and glared at Knuckles.

"And why are you so calm?" asked Amy.

"Because the master emerald's still here, and besides if you want chaos control we only need another emerald, I'll try getting the master emerald working but I think we're now missing a few people." said Knuckles pointing out that nobody but them are there.

Amy put her hands over her face.

"Why does there always have to be a problem?" said Amy discouragingly

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “Turning Back”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Three "Turning Back"

Tails began worrying when he didn't see Trixie catch up.

"Oh no, no this isn't good, now where is she?" said Tails.

"The soldiers got her, but we couldn't have stopped them Tails." said Dip.

Tails hung his head sadly.

"We have to go back." said Tails.

"No, we can't." said Dip.

"Then what do we do then? Just let them have her? Who knows what they could be doing to her." said Tails.

"Well I guess you're right, if it were Mint that was captured I'd want to go back too, but we'd be outnumbered though, how could we fight all those guys?" said Dip.

"I'll fight them." said Tails.

"You? But how?" said Dip.

"How else." said Tails picking up his tails.

"Oh yeah I forgot, but are you sure you're ready for all those guys?" said Dip.

"Yeah." said Tails determined-like.

"Ok then, I'm with you." said Dip smiling.

Tails and Dip quickly went back.

Mint was walking a little mad, she stopped for a moment.

"Maybe I overreacted, I guess I shouldn't be hard on him he must have been through as much as I have." thought Mint turning around.

Gizmo had caught up to her.

"Hi Mint…I-I'm sorry I didn't." said Gizmo.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made a big deal about it, I'm just so sick of being the little baby you know?" said Mint.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I was the little one of my family before well." said Gizmo.

"I'm sorry to do that to you, as long as you treat me for my age I'll go along with you." said Mint.

"Ok then lets go." said Gizmo.

End chapter


	24. Chapter 24 “Blake’s Terrene”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Four "Blake's Terrene"

When Trixie opened her eyes she found that she was in chains in some dark place, she spotted Blake.

"Why are you doing this?" said Trixie sorrowfully.

"My name is Blake the Hedgehog in case you didn't know, and you're here to tell me everything you know." said Blake.

"But I don't know anything." said Trixie.

"I doubt that, you seemed to know well enough who my soldiers were, now I'm going to get my information one way of the other so if I were you I'd start telling now." said Blake.

"I don't have any information." said Trixie.

Blake closed the door, and took her off the chains that attached her to the wall.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." said Blake.

"I don't know anything I already told you." said Trixie.

"Ok then, the hard way." said Blake snapping his fingers.

Hearing his command five soldiers came in.

"Ok boys, lets show this little lady how to give information the right way." said Blake.

The soldiers grabbed Trixie's arms and forced her to a barrel of water, they started dunking her head in it for fifty seconds then started letting her up for air.

Trixie started breathing franticly when she got her breath.

"Tell me where my son is and where the chaos emeralds are." said Blake.

"I don't know I told you, please don't do this." pleaded Trixie.

Blake approached Trixie.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you some manners personally." said Blake.

The soldiers quickly formed a straight line; Trixie was on the floor wet and scrapping for air.

He lifted her head up again and dunked her repeatedly.

"WHERE ARE THE CHAOS EMERALDS? WHERE IS SPIKE THE HEDGEHOG?" said Blake commandingly.

"I don't know!" said Trixie crying her eyes out.

Blake dunked her head under again but waited longer before lifting her up.

"I DON' KNOW." said Trixie.

"I can stay here all night if I have to tell you tell Me." said Blake.

"I don't know I just don't know anything, why are you doing this?" said Trixie.

Blake dropped her on the floor.

She was trying to keep herself up but was slipping from the water; she was desperately trying to catch her breath. Blake crossed his arms.

"Give her an hour, and then I'll start going further, I want that information." said Blake exiting.

Trixie wiped herself with her tails which were the other things dry after all that.

"An hour, why won't they stop? I have to get out of here." said Trixie still teary-eyed and afraid.

End chapter


	25. Chapter 25 “Confusion”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Five "Confusion"

Spike held his chest and started shaking again.

"What did I just see?" thought Spike

Spike couldn't stop seeing the third side in his head.

"Is that what could happen? Is that my future? Helping that fox? Being destroyed by him? Becoming my father?!" said Spike angrily.

Spike started striking at the trees; they fell to the ground within seconds.

Jewels arrived when he was taking his anger out on the things nearby, she thought over if she should go to see what was wrong, or if that would be something he had to think over on his own.

"What's wrong with him?" she wondered.

Rex Power Blue and Melody caught up with her, she put her hand out in front of them.

"No, I think he wants to be by himself." said Jewels.

"I'm not just staying here." insisted Melody.

"Hey, you don't know him nearly as well as I do and I'm second in command so you'll do what I say." said Jewels.

"Fine if that's what you want, I just don't understand why somebody doesn't go up and talk to him though." said Melody a little irritated.

"Spike is a different kind of guy then you're used to, the guy you remember wasn't him he was using you because he thought you were no other use to him, he only let you help us is because he's planning on using you again, until your information is useless again." said Jewels.

"That's not true!" said Melody running away a little bit, she was out of sight but wasn't that far off from where she knew the way back was.

Power looked at Jewels angrily after that.

"How could you do that to Melody? she deserves respect too how would you have liked it if I told your secrets and past in front of everyone, you're the last one to be talking about trust after your miserable little past." said Power going after her.

Jewels put her hands to her hips.

"Well it was her own fault." said Jewels justifying herself.

Rex shook his head in distaste and turned his nose up at her, Blue just walked away without giving her an action.

"Oh so now you're all on her side, well that's just great." said Jewels sitting down with her hands locked around her arm.

Spike sulking sat down.

"How could this happen to me? Why do I need this? All I want is one goal in life, is taking charge so bad?" said Spike laying down trying to rest a little from all the fighting and thinking he was doing.

Jewels was just sitting watching, she couldn't believe this was her brave fearless leader, he was for the first time she'd seen him…afraid.

"Power's right as usual, after my past I shouldn't be talking about others…" said Jewels turning away and going off by herself for a little bit.

End chapter


	26. Chapter 26 “Fire”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Six "Fire"

Flame found himself strangely in another room, but he didn't remember going there.

"Funny I don't remember coming in here, oh well" said Flame turning to go back.

Just then he saw a strange flare in his eye, then he saw that the house had caught fire.

"Oh no Vicky!" he said running through the flames without a scratch.

"Vicky run the house is on fire!" warned Flame.

But Vicky was nowhere to be found, when he tried going further he found he couldn't move, the fire was almost holding him back. The fire wasn't hurting him any because of his unusual power but he was stuck.

"What is this?" said Flame trying to resist staying there any longer.

He tried moving his hands so the flames would go down, but it didn't work.

"What is this? Why isn't it working?" said Flame sweating a little bit, oddly he was starting to feel the heat a little more.

"Ok I've got to get out of here." said Flame trying to pull himself free.

Flame felt a blow to the head, but kept standing because of his power giving him more strength then normal.

"Who hit me?" said Flame.

Tai was standing away from the fire with his two swords in sight.

"That should have knocked you out, no matter I guess." said Tai.

Flame suddenly heard Vicky screaming for him.

"Vicky! Where is she? Did you hurt her?!" shouted Flame still stuck.

Tai was standing a range away from the fire, he opened a window.

"No I don't think it's necessary, after all this house is coming down one way or another." said Tai grinning as he exited through the window of the second story.

He landed on the first floor; surprisingly he could live such a jump.

Vicky shouted for him again.

"I'm coming Vicky." said Flame.

End chapter


	27. Chapter 27 “New Guy”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Seven "New Guy"

Tim saw that he was being held in a cell of some kind, a hedgehog was sitting next to the cell sharpening something.

"Who are you? And where am I?" asked Tim.

"Me? Well my name's Alec but I would say that's that important, I've been here a while and I still don't know anything, all I could figure out is that this place is a prison for people they want something from." said Alec.

"Huh? Well what is it they want from me?" asked Tim.

"I don't know, I hear tell you can use ice or something but I'd doubt it from how plane you look." said Alec.

"I am not plane I used to be able to do that yes but now well…" said Tim.

"You're not from around here are you?" asked Alec.

"No I'm not, but it's a long story and I don't feel like explaining it to a stranger right now." Said Tim.

"Suit yourself" he said getting back to sharpening his short knife

"Hey? What is that you're doing?" asked Tim.

"What does it look like?" asked Alec.

"Man you're a little strange, none of the guys I know would be using a knife." said Tim.

"When you've been around this place you start to feel uneasy sometimes." said Alec as if it was obvious.

Tim put his back against a wall.

"So how long have you been waiting here?" asked Tim.

"About two days, and I'll tell you the bars aren't very good company, but now that you're here there's twice the boredom." said Alec confidently.

"I'm not boring." mumbled Tim.

"Hey kid, listen you need to loosen up and stop taking things so personal." said Alec.

"Whatever." he said turning his face to the wall.

End chapter


	28. Chapter 28 “Stuck In the Room”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Eight "Stuck In the Room"

Trixie was spinning her tails trying to use them as a saw, but it wasn't working the metal was too strong.

"Come on, budge! I need out of here." said Trixie trying again.

She didn't realize it had been an hour of trying to get out, she suddenly heard footsteps.

"No." said Trixie looking at every corner of the room, but there wasn't anyway out but the front metal door that had somebody heading for it.

"Hello my dear trying to get out?" said Blake.

"Leave me alone, I don't know anything." said Trixie backing against the wall.

"Well better safe then sorry." said Blake grabbing her and dunking her again.

"I don't know, stop It." said Trixie chocking a little.

Blake undid the locket and took it.

"That's my locket give me that!" said Trixie.

"Well well I didn't know you had an admirer." said Blake reading the inscription on the back.

"Give me that." said Trixie.

"Well I guess it'd be only fitting that I give it to you, in a second." said Blake calling his guards.

They brought a stove in, Blake held the locket over the stove, and it was turning fiery orange for a second after being overheated.

"What are you doing?!" said Trixie.

Blake took the glove right off Trixie's hand and grabbed the hand, he held the locket chain that wasn't steaming like the locket itself.

"One more chance, tell me where the chaos emeralds are and what happened to my son." said Blake keeping a strong grip over Trixie's arm.

"I DON'T KNOW." said Trixie's clearly.

"Very well then." said Blake.

Blake placed the steaming locket in Trixie's hand and held her hand shut, Trixie was screaming from the pain, Blake let go and the locket fell out of her hand, she started rubbing her hand still screeching from the heat and burn the locket gave her.

"I warned you girl! You'll get pain from now and until you tell Me." said Blake striking at her.

Trixie looked up angry at him, she picked up the locket that lost it's heat, it was ok now that it had time to cool off, she latched it back on her neck, she pulled her glove back onto her hand.

"I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." said Trixie.

End chapter


	29. Chapter 29 “Spied On”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Nine "Spied On"

Alec's eyes darted as if making sure nobody was watching.

"Look I'm sorry, I've just been going through a tuff time lately, didn't mean to rub you the wrong way." said Alec

"I know what you mean, first you're great then you're useless that's the way it always is." said Tim.

"So you've been having problems I take it?" asked Alec.

"Yeah I have been, I used to have these powers so I was useful not just a little brother to this great guy, but then I fell asleep and when I woke up they were gone, my tails turned the same color as my fur and I lost the thing that made me special, and all the others care about is getting the chaos emeralds so they don't fall into the wrong hands." said Tim.

"You know about the chaos emeralds? Do you know where they are?" asked Alec.

"No I don't, I know what happened to the master emerald though." said Tim.

"That's all I needed to know." said Alec standing up.

Tim hadn't known it but the whole time he was speaking to Captain Alec.

"What do you mean?" asked Tim.

"Where's the master emerald?" asked Alec.

"Why? I don't understand what you're getting at…" said Tim.

"I've been waiting here for that moment, until you tell me where the master emerald is." said Alec.

"I don't wanna say, why are you talking like that?" asked Tim.

"I am a captain of the supreme leader's grand army called The Red Streak, and I've been waiting for you to tell me but you won't get to the point." said Alec.

"You're what? The Red Streak is that his army, well how dare you get me talking till I'm useful for information." said Tim.

"That's the point, I know you want to be useful, and you will be if you help us, Tim think about it you're friends only turn you away they don't really care about you, I mean they didn't even come after you when you left." said Alec.

"Wa?! How did you know that?" asked Tim.

"Our army had advanced technology to have tracers, even now we know the whereabouts of all your company." explained Alec.

"Then take me back." said Tim.

"Now why would we do that when you know where the master emerald is, if you tell us we'll let you go, or better yet you can become one of us if you choose." said Alec.

"I couldn't do that." said Tim.

End chapter


	30. Chapter 30 “Melody”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty "Melody"

Melody was just thinking to herself, she saw Power catch up to her.

"Hi." said Melody.

"Hi, look listen she's a little hard around the edges, she's not being serious she just gets mad when she has competition." explained Power.

"Really? I didn't want to take her spot as second in command or anything I just owe Spike for all the things I'd messed up in his life, his shoulder's healed now but it doesn't mean he didn't feel it when it wasn't, and about being ruff around the edges I always pegged that for you not her." said Melody.

"It doesn't really matter." said Power.

"You don't like to talk much do you?" asked Melody.

"What's there to say? All I know is one thing, to obey." said Power.

"I understand you want to be loyal but you don't have to agree with everything he says, you don't need to be a robot I'm sure you have feelings." said Melody.

"What feelings I had are gone now, I was the first member of the Master's team and a lot of things happened to me before then." said Power a little distant.

"What? What happened?" asked Melody.

"I don't really know if you're trustworthy just yet, the only person that really knows is the Master himself so I'm not up to talking about it with you yet." said Power stepping away from her.

"Wait, ummmmm you can trust me Power, I won't say anything." said Melody.

Power didn't stop but kept on going.

"I wonder what it is that makes him this way." thought Melody.

Rex saw Power going the other way.

"Hiya Power, what's up?" said Rex.

"Nothing." said Power.

"I'm not stupid you know no matter how many times Jewels says that, I can tell you like that girl." said Rex smiling.

"Oh put a ring in it Rex." said Power.

"I knew it, I was right." said Rex grinning.

"You don't know what you're talking about she's not for me, besides after what happened I will never get attached to anyone again." said Power.

"Well you're never going to get anywhere unless you tell her." said Rex.

"Speak for yourself Rex, you've been around the girl you like forever and you still haven't told her." said Power.

Rex started blushing nervously.

"I don't like anyone that way we're just friends…and besides we were talking about you a second ago." said Rex expecting no answer.

"I DON'T LIKE HER now I've told you clearly, why don't you go run into a tree somewhere you'd be more useful unconscious." said Power in a very serious and deep voice.

End chapter


	31. Chapter 31 “The Missing Ring”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty-One "The Missing Ring"

Tails was blindly running the directing he thought they took Trixie.

"Tails will you slow down." asked Dip.

Tails twirled his tails behind him like propellers for extra speed.

"Tails I'm not going to be able to catch up to you." said Dip.

Tails grabbed hold of him so Dip didn't have to run after him.

"Tails at this rate you're going to speed past where they were going." said Dip.

"I don't care, I'm not going to loose her for not wanting to look for her." said Tails.

All of a sudden Tails hit a bump and crashed down, he pulled himself up but when he got up Dip was missing.

"Dip? Hey where are you?" called Tails.

There was no answer…everything was so quiet and Dip wasn't anywhere for Tails to see him.

"Where is he? I wish that we could all just stay together instead of getting separated so much." said Tails.

A scream caught Tails' attention.

"Trixie? That was her." he said picking his feet of the ground and flying as fast as he could.

"Sorry Dip but I'll have to look for you later" thought Tails.

Tails felt as if he ran into a wall but there was nothing there, when he looked up he saw three soldiers standing there, they quickly hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey what are you-" started Tails but the soldiers bound and gagged him before he knew what was going on.

Mint meanwhile was still around Gizmo.

"Hey? How do you know we're not just going around in circles?" asked Mint.

"The trees all look the same so it's hard to tell, but I think we'll make it around this place alright." said Gizmo.

"What was that?" asked Mint jerking her head the other way.

She picked up something she saw laying on the ground in front of her, it was a power ring, but different as if it had been modified.

"This belonged to that blue hedgehog that hangs out with those other hedgehogs." said Mint.

"Are you sure?" asked Gizmo.

"Yeah I'm sure, a while ago Tails told me about it, he blasted four power rings our by accident and he got hold of them and slid them over his gloves and the other two went over his socks, that's how he gets extra power because he's not powerful without them." said Mint.

"Then what is it doing here?" wondered Gizmo.

"I don't know." said Mint with a puzzled look on her face.

End chapter


	32. Chapter 32 “The Flaming Building”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Two "The Flaming Building"

Flame was caught and the heat was turning up, he'd never felt the fire's heat before but it was clear to him now.

"Hold on Vicky." said Flame gruntingly trying to push his way free.

He moved his feel backwards and used then to try to push, he got a few feet but there was a whole house of fire for him to get through.

"I don't think this is working…why aren't my powers working I've been moving my hand repeatedly." said Flame to himself.

Vicky was still shouting for him.

"I'm coming!" Flame shouted back.

The fire came in closer and he wasn't moving it was as if he was being held there.

He tried moving his hands in a striking position so the flames would be focused in one idea but they only got bigger.

"Maybe my tail." said Flame moving his tails in a whipping type manner.

The fire started to die down, he ran as quickly as he could down the stairs.

"Vicky what's the matter?" yelled Flame.

Vicky was being held with two swords to her throat by Tai.

"Not another step, now you're to give me the chaos emeralds." said Tai.

"I don't have any emeralds." said Flame.

"Do you really want to gamble with her life?" asked Tai.

"But I don't know please leave her alone." pleaded Flame.

"Maybe I'll take the both of you to the Supreme Leader, start walking you will follow me and if you try anything funny I'll slid her throat." said Tai.

End chapter


	33. Chapter 33 “Cruelty”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Three "Cruelty"

Trixie had been desperately trying to get away from Blake, Blake was clearly not going to stop until she told him but that problem for her was she didn't know anything…she was telling him the truth.

"Stop please." begged Trixie.

Blake stopped for a moment.

"I'm surprised, you've not told me the information even through all your pain, you must want those emeralds bad." said Blake.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY ARE." said Trixie taking off her glove and rubbing her hand.

Blake tapped his foot impatiently.

"I know you know where they are all the facts point that way, I will not stop until you tell Me." said Blake.

Trixie looked down at her hand, there was now a scar in the shape of her locket there, a heart with a T…another unhappy reminder for her to go over what was happening to her in the future, she slid the glove carefully over her hand because her wrist and hand still hurt from the stinging pain of the burn.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, I don't even know anything." said Trixie.

"I know you do know, you know where the chaos emeralds are, and what happened to my son." said Spike.

"But I don't." said Trixie.

Blake stomped his foot so hard it made the room shake.

"YOU DO." he said in a sharp voice.

Trixie knew there was no use arguing, it was as if he thought every word she said was a lie when it wasn't.

She was scraped and scratched and bruised all over, her hand would have that scar forever, and tears stained her face from the throbbing pain, this was truly one of the worst days of her life.

As if things weren't bad enough Blake opened the door and brought somebody in, it was Tails.

"If you won't speak with your pain, I'll have to make you speak with his." said Blake.

Tails shut his eyes terrified.

"No don't, I keep telling you I don't know anything…" said Trixie.

End chapter


	34. Chapter 34 “The Images”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Four "The Images"

The sky grew dark and Spike found himself on the base of a hill facing a cliff, he saw a shining peace of glass shaped like a lightning bolt and when he looked into it he had no scar across his eye, Trixie was in his sight and she started slipping from the edge and was calling for his help.

"I'm coming." he said innocently trying to grab her hand, but she lost her grip and fell.

He started crying for her loss but when he looked up he saw the face of his father grinning evilly. Blake lifted Spike up by his arms and then put him on his feet.

Spike was timidly shaking, his memory flashed in the peace of glass and he could remember the torment Blake caused him as a kid. Spike looked back at Blake and saw the glare in his eye, Blake raised his hand and struck straight across his eye, when Spike opened his eyes again Blake was gone.

He could see he was wearing the same cloak Blake was; he looked at his reflection in the glass and saw he looked just like Blake did. There was a voice echoing in his head saying "Spike…you let me down!" it sounded angry but sad at the same time, he covered his ears trying to drown out the voice then he looked into the glass again…he looked and he was wearing the silver bands that Blake wore too and the red scar across his right eye was there marking him as a failure.

he started destroying everything in his sight he was in anger and hate and he couldn't stop himself, he saw his team fall to the ground from his rage, Melody fell last with tears in her eyes before she was lost to his anger, his worst nightmare had come true…he was not only the spitting image of Blake…but he gained the ruthlessness and cruel personality inside too…

Suddenly he woke up screaming in shock, after that he realized he was alright but he was breathing in panic and fear.

"It was all just a dream…" he said relieved a little bit but still shaking in terror of the things his dream reviled.

Jewels looked across at him.

"Spike?" said Jewels putting her hand on his shoulder.

Spike put his hand on hers and looked up sadly.

"It was nothing, only a bad dream…" said Spike grabbing hold of her hand and getting up.

"Where's the others?" asked Spike.

"Ummm well they're a little mad at me, but I'd rather not have you against me too so I'd rather not talk about it…" said Jewels.

"Whatever just have them all here I want to find a way out of here!" said Spike.

"Spike why are you shouting?" asked Jewels.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel like discussing it with you, just get them here." said Spike in a commanding voice.

"Well ok if that's the way you want it." she said in a negative tone running off to gather the others.

End chapter


	35. Chapter 35 “Stuck”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Five "Stuck"

Flame was watching Tai's every move as he tried moving away from the house.

The house's supports were all burned and the house was falling down behind them.

Tai's foot got caught and a large supporter fell down on him leaving him helplessly scrambling to get free from the supporter that was keeping him there, the fire was closing in on him and Flame and Vicky looked back at him wonderingly and confused on what they should do.

"Should we help him?" asked Vicky.

Tai was struggling trying to use his two swords that he still had hold of to lift himself up, but all that came from it was watery eyes from the smoke.

"Go ahead and go, the enemy must always stay behind, getting rid of the enemy is all that matters so go!" commanded Tai.

Flame couldn't believe what he was saying.

"He could die and he's telling us to leave him? He must be in deep issues, I guess all he cares about is destruction…should we help or leave him? I just don't know what we should do." said Flame.

"Well he left you to die in there so we shouldn't, but that wouldn't be right let's help." said Vicky.

"I'll get out myself or I DON'T GET OUT AT ALL!" said Tai but he was silenced when a huge peace of the house fell on his head and knocked him out.

Vicky ran over and threw her hammer at the supporters smashing them into smaller peaces, but she was still limping.

Flame took a deep breath put his hands together and waved them apart, causing the flames to depart.

Vicky still limping grabbed Tai's arms and pulled him out from under the house.

The falling flaming house nearly crushed both of them if Vicky hadn't been so quick on her feet.

End chapter


	36. Chapter 36 “I’m Telling The Truth!

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Six "Resisting? But I'm telling the truth!"

"Resisting again I see, well fine then." said Blake crashing his fist against Tails' side.

Tails let out a yell but it was muffled by the duck-tape that kept him quiet.

"NO!" Trixie screamed.

"Then tell me where it is." said Blake.

"I don't know you have to believe me I don't know." said Trixie repeatedly.

"I'm giving you one more chance before he's gone for good." said Blake.

Trixie took a moment to think, her eyelids were heavy and she was still having tears run down from her face to the cold cement floor.

"I wish I didn't have to do this but he won't believe me when I tell him the truth, for Tails' sake I'll have to lie." thought Trixie.

"Ok I'll tell you." Trixie spoke out.

Blake started grinning happily.

"I knew you'd finally turn around, where's the master emerald and where's my son?" asked Blake.

"They're both at the lake…a big lake where our friend almost drowned at that's all I know." said Trixie a little scared about what his reply would be.

"Ok then that's where I'll put my army, Ready the troops." said Blake turning to one of his elite soldiers.

Blake leaned down over Trixie.

"If you'd told us that in the first place you wouldn't have had to go through that dear, but since you finally told I now don't need you, I'll give you two more hours then you'll be properly disposed of, no worries I'll make sure it's quick you two have been through a lot already." said Blake smiling.

"No you wouldn't, I did what you wanted me to do you have to set us free." begged Trixie feeling desperate.

"I'm trying to win a war young lady, I can not do that by keeping all my prisoners, unless you were to surrender your future to my army I can not have any use for you." said Blake.

"Surrender?" asked Trixie.

"In other words become a soldier in my grand army, I don't normally give this chance to everyone but because I can see you two have something out of the ordinary." said Blake.

Trixie looked back, she was sure he was talking about their twin tails.

"I'll give you each an hour to think it over." said Blake leaving them in the room alone.

End chapter


	37. Chapter 37 “What’s This?”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Seven "What's this?"

Gizmo all of a sudden stopped in front of Mint.

"What is it?" asked Mint curiously.

"I think…the person I've been looking for is near by." said Gizmo.

"How can you tell." asked Mint.

"Because the connection is the best where I'm standing, take a look around will you? I can't move." said Gizmo.

Mint started looking around everywhere she could, she happened upon something but she wasn't sure what it was.

"What's this Gizmo?" asked Mint.

There was a controller strangely just lying in front of her, she scooped it up and brought it to Gizmo.

"WHAT?! I was right whoever did this to me was around here, this has a list of all my passwords" said Gizmo.

"Can't you just change your passwords?" asked Mint.

"It wouldn't do any good he has my network…I only have one choice I didn't wanna do this but I'm going to have to just be a plain old fox again with no extra foot or arm, I can't keep putting you in danger." said Gizmo.

"No you have to fight this, whoever this person is you need to find, don't do that." said Mint.

"Mint it's over, I can't keep doing this." said Gizmo.

"So you're just giving up? After all this you're quitting?" said Mint.

"There's no use in going on, I might as well turn my system off for good." said Gizmo.

Suddenly Gizmo started limping, he fell down he was awake but he couldn't move.

"Did you do this to yourself? What's going on?" said Mint.

"No I didn't…but it's just as well." said Gizmo.

"Yes I suppose it is." said a voice.

Mint turned her head facing whoever it was who'd just said that, she didn't recognize the person right away but she had a memory of the person from somewhere before.

"Who are you?" questioned Mint.

"Nobody really…just the one you've been searching for, I didn't hack his system for no reason you know." he said.

"What reason is that?" asked Mint.

There was a long silence.

"Answer me or else!" commanded Mint.

"Or else what? What are you going to do about it? I might consider leaving your friend alone but I want what's mine." he said.

"What is it you want with him?" said Mint.

End chapter


	38. Chapter 38 “Tai’s Rescuers”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Eight "Tai's Rescuers"

Vicky had her free hand pulling Tai further; they reached a safe spot and tried getting him to wake up.

"It's not good he's got a large blow to the head, man I wish people could learn to stay up I'm getting tired of this." said Vicky.

"I don't think anyone means to Vicky." said Flame.

Vicky grabbed hold of Tai's hand and put it down.

"I just checked we're loosing him, what do we do?" said Vicky.

Flame took Tai's swords away from him and put them to his side, and then he started slapping him trying to get him to wake up.

"It's not working!" exclaimed Vicky.

"Don't you think I know that!" said Flame in an annoyed voice as he tried waking Tai carefully.

Tai started breathing in and out violently; he quietly caught his breath when he got himself together. He turned over wonderingly at Flame and Vicky; he caught his sword's gaze but went back to collecting himself.

Vicky sighed of relief.

"Good job Flame." said Vicky nodding.

"What did you save me for?" asked Tai.

"Well because we aren't like your leader, we don't want to loose people for no reason." said Vicky.

"You're right you aren't like him or me, but it's not a smart move and you know I can not let you just leave I have orders." said Tai.

End chapter


	39. Chapter 39 “Looking For Answers”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Nine "Looking For Answers"

Knuckles and Amy were trying to get back to Sonic through the master emerald.

"Master emerald take us home please!" chanted Knuckles.

But the master emerald only glowed a little more, it didn't take them back.

"I don't understand I thought you could talk to It." said Amy.

"I can but I don't think it can because it'd be separated from the emeralds." said Knuckles.

"I wish this wouldn't be so confusing." said Amy.

"You're not the only one, well at least I can guard it from danger now." said Knuckles.

"Yeah well try carrying it because we need to get back to the others." said Amy already on her way back.

Knuckles lifted the huge emerald over his head and followed behind.

When Amy got to where Tails and her friends were ordinals only a few untied ropes were there.

"This is weird…" said Amy.

"Hey where is everybody?!" exclaimed Knuckles caught of guard a bit.

Amy picked up one of the ropes and looked at it.

"Well at least we know they're not caught or anything, but why would they leave?" said Amy.

"Your guess is as good as mine Amy." said Knuckles.

"Well I guess there's nothing left for us to do other then try to figure out where they went, maybe they caught that girl and they have the chaos emeralds." said Amy on her way again.

"Amy will you slow down a bit." mumbled Knuckles lugging the heavy master emerald as he chased after her.

End chapter


	40. Chapter 40 “Surrendering”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Forty "Surrendering"

Tim was standing with his back against the wall while Alec was talking.

"Tell me." said Alec.

"I'm not going to, who do you think you are anyway?" said Tim.

"I'm Captain Alec a respected member of the Supreme Leader's royal elite team of three." said Alec.

"Team of three? But you said you were a prisoner." said Tim.

"Because I wanted your information that's my orders, but I'm allowed to give you a choice to join our army." said Alec.

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'd be joining you." said Tim.

"I'm out of my mind really? You said so yourself your friends think your useless and you contribute nothing, if you join us you'll be trained and have the chance to be put to use, think about It." said Alec.

Tim shut his eyes confusingly.

"I couldn't betray my brother." said Tim.

"Betray? Yes you'd be on his opposing side but he might as well have betrayed you, if he's such a good brother home come you feel so useless?" said Alec.

"I understand what you're saying but I can't do that." said Tim with his head in his hands.

Alec leaned over beside him.

"I know how you feel, I was a useless young boy when I joined." said Alec.

"But I would be betraying everything and everyone I know." said Tim.

"it's better then having this empty feeling inside clawing at you, I speak from experience I resisted at first too but I realized this was the best way, besides wouldn't it be a relief to be alone and make your own choices instead of doing what others tell you to?" said Alec.

Tim was confused and all he could think about was what the look on Jake's face would be the disappointment, but some of Alec's words sunk in.

"What if I could do something? Maybe he's right." thought Tim.

Alec was patiently waiting for an answer.

"I know my brother would think this was a bad choice but…yes I'll join your side…but I don't ever want to be neglected again by anyone." said Tim.

"Agreed." said Alec with a smile.

End chapter


	41. Chapter 41 “Quarrelling”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Forty-One "Quarrelling"

Trixie hugged Tails she took of the duck-tape off him and untied him.

"Oh Tails what do we do? He said if we don't join him he's going to destroy us." said Trixie.

"Trixie? My goodness what did he do to you?!" exclaimed Tails when he saw the scars all over Trixie's face and sides.

Trixie pulled off her glove to show her hand mark.

"He tried to get information out of me, he was going to well I was going to loose you so I told him that the master emerald and Spike were at the lake, Tails we have to get out of here somehow he's going to find out I lied." said Trixie.

"No Trixie, you lied you should have let him get rid of me I don't want you hurt." said Tails.

"Tails I could never do that, I know you're protective over me and I like that about you but there's no way I was going to risk loosing you." said Trixie.

Tails felt Trixie's hand and saw the scar mark in shape of her locket.

"He'll pay for this." said Tails in an unusually deep voice for him.

"Tails what do we do?" said Trixie.

"Well we're not joining him that's for sure!" said Tails in a deep voice.

Tails hardy ever got angry, only when somebody was threatening him or somebody he cared about, and now was one of those few times.

"Tails if we don't he's going to get rid of us." said Trixie.

"You're not seriously considering joining up with him are you?" said Tails.

"For your safety yes I am." said Trixie.

"No way! It's you that should be the one who's safety is concerned about, he already did terrible things to you don't you care?" said Tails.

"I do but I care about you more! I'm not loosing someone I care for ever again!" said Trixie suddenly tearing up.

Tails covered his mouth with his hands sadly.

"I'm so sorry Trixie I…I don't want to loose you either but we can't just give in to him he'll twist things so far you won't know where you started he'll make you think he's right, I don't want that Trixie." said Tails.

Suddenly there was a crash at the door; Dip was thrown at the floor of the door.

Blake showed himself, he had a smile on his face.

Dip crept terrifyingly next to Trixie and Tails.

"Made up your mind girl? The offer will stand for you and your two tailed friend there, the other one I'm afraid didn't make the cut." said Blake.

End chapter


	42. Chapter 42 “Speaking with Captain Alec”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Forty-Two "Speaking with Captain Alec"

Trixie Tails and Dip were dragged outside, there were soldiers training the elite soldiers were always at Blake's side, the place they'd just left was the Supreme Leader's main quarters.

Trixie and Tails could see fine, but Dip was blindfolded.

Blake stepped up to a soldier.

"Any news about Tai?" asked Blake.

"No Sir we haven't heard from him." the soldier responded.

"Well tell me when you do hear news, so are the men ready?" said Blake.

"Yes sir we're ready at any time you are." said the soldier.

"Ok then put everyone in ranks, my elite soldiers will handle the prisoners until I'm finished with them, Bring me Alec too I want to speak with him." said Blake.

Alec was interrupted from speaking with Tim by the soldier who approached him.

"Sir the Supreme Leader wishes to speak with you." said the soldier.

Alec smiles at Tim.

"You're in luck, the Leader himself will see you now." said Alec.

"Well that's ok I guess…I guess I'm on your side now so there are probably rules." said Tim walking behind Alec as he opened the door.

Alec looked back at Tim as he was walking.

"Yes there are rules Tim, first of all every soldier in this army is ranked, the soldiers are the lowest, Elite soldiers are the highest ranked soldiers, I'm the main Captain besides the captains who are at each group of soldiers but they are only in charge of their men, Great General Tai is the second in command of the whole army and there's the Supreme Leader himself." explained Alec.

"Yeah so you're third in command, congratulations I guess…so how big is this army of yours anyway? And why is it you want me?" said Tim.

"Thanks, well I believe it's a range of over twenty seven thousand soldiers around here there's about half, we're preparing for the last battle." said Alec.

"Wow that's a lot of people, wait what did you mean by last battle?" said Tim.

"Yes we've been training each soldier for many years there's a trainer who specializes in that area so we put him in charge, and yes the last battle, didn't you know?" said Alec.

End chapter


	43. Chapter 43 “The Ring”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Forty-Three "The Ring"

Melody ran over to Power waving happily.

"Hey Power! Oh there you are." said Melody standing next to him.

Power crossed his arms thinking to himself.

Rex was in view beating his head against a tree.

"why can't I ever say what's on my mind, this thought's always in my head but I can never get it out in the open and when I try I mess the words up and sound stupid." said Rex to himself.

"Hey Rex? You ok?" asked Jewels noticing him.

"Uhhhh yeah I'm ok." said Rex stuttering.

"Spike says he wants all of us right now, is everyone here?" said Jewels.

Jewels looked both ways, the sun came up and it was now easier to see everyone, Power and Melody were in the same place, Jewels and Rex were there but she realized something.

"Where's Blue?" said Jewels darting her head both ways.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since we left." said Rex.

"Well I guess we'd better tell Spike." said Jewels.

"Yeah the Boss'll wanna know." added Rex.

Before they could start walking to go over to Spike he was already there.

"You sure are speedy Boss, there are only two guys that could actually beat you in speed" said Rex smiling innocently.

Spike showed an annoyed look and ignored the comment.

"Where's Blue?" asked Spike.

"Ummm we don't know." said Jewels.

"That's an understatement, we haven't seen or heard him in three hours." said Power.

"Spike how'd you know he was missing?" questioned Jewels.

Spike pulled out a three gold rings in front of them; he showed them in his hand glowing.

"That should answer your question." said Spike.

End chapter


	44. Chapter 44 “Second Thoughts”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Forty-Four "Second Thoughts"

Tim didn't fully understand all that Alec was telling him, Alec had this higher voice but not as high as Cream's more like Tails, but every word he spoke he spoke with existent he really didn't understand why.

"The last battle is the last war until we've totally conquered, the Supreme Leader will finally have his rule back, the reason they call it the last battle is because it will be literately the last battle." said Alec.

Tim was a bit overwhelmed.

"Who are you fighting against?" asked Tim.

"The enemy is the rebel alliance, the most important group were all put there as spies to spy on the Supreme Leader's daughter, but she doesn't know there are more our there, the battle will be at the Big Lake, it's coincidentally where the chaos emeralds are said to be held at, along with the Supreme Leader's real Son, The Supreme Leader wants to wipe them all out and take revenge on his Son for dishonoring him." said Alec.

"Who's his Son?" wondered Tim not really understanding everything.

"The Great Warrior is what our army also known as Spike the Hedgehog." said Alec.

"Why do they call him that?" asked Tim.

"You sure to ask a lot of obvious questions, well he's the only one that beat the Supreme Leader in battle, he did it so quick we could have taken him for the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog, but yes the soldiers like to speak among themselves because well everyone wants information it's very valuable, and with your bringing us the location of the master emerald we'll be sure to have a head start on the rebels." said Alec.

Tim stopped walking and stood there feeling a little bit ashamed.

"What was I thinking I can't really go ahead with this." said Tim.

"Well if I were you I wouldn't have second thoughts, I mean your brother doesn't even care if he did he would have asked you to come with him and his friend Vicky." said Alec.

"How did you know that?" said Tim wide-eyed.

"You really don't know much do you? This army put tracers on you and your friends we could retrieve them at anytime but well Tai's readying to bring your brother and that girl down, and the three foxes are already here, there's one of them we lost our trace with the green girl fox I think." said Alec.

"How could I have been so wrong?! Why would you do this?!" said Tim.

"Don't get heated up Tim, after all I though you were the icy cool under pressure guy, now they are being gathered for information, a few will be offered a place in our army, your friends Flame Vicky and the girl we can't find will not be joining us, they're not on our side Tim, don't you see that we're on the verge of victory? Don't you understand that when they're well disposed of that our rule will be absolute?" said Alec.

Tim pushed Alec back.

"I was wrong about you." said Tim.

"Yes you were in some ways the Supreme Leader will have to speak to you so you will understand." said Alec grabbing hold of Tim's arm.

"Let go." said Tim trying to pry Alec's arm off his.

"I will when we get there, but if I were you I'd change your mind, now that we know you know the Supreme Leader will go to extreme matures to get the information our of you and then you'll pay with your life for it so I'd pick the smart way and agree to surrender to him." said Alec.

End chapter


	45. Chapter 45 “Fights and Rings”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Forty-Five "Fights and Rings"

"I found his rings a few moments ago." said Spike.

"Oh you mean after you got scared and started breaking things." said Rex covering his mouth realizing what he just said.

Spike glared at him.

"I had a lot on my mind nothing more." said Spike.

"But Boss you're fearless, what made you run away in the first place?" said Rex.

Spike closed his eyes showing the lightning-shaped red streak across his eye.

"I don't wish to speak about it, now who knows where Blue is?" said Spike.

Nobody answered him.

"AT LEAST RESPOND TO ME!" said Spike obviously not in a good mood.

"Master we truly don't know where he is." said Power showing an honest face, rarely ever before shown.

Spike grabbed his other arm with his hand it was now fully healed just like Blake Spike had always recovered quickly.

Spike put his hands to his face.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Spike lashed out.

"Stop shouting Spike, I hate to see you like this." said Jewels.

"Don't you think I do too? You have no idea about me why can't everyone just…" said Spike.

"Just what Spike? Spit it out, you know now I know why we but heads so much because we're both tired of it!" shouted Jewels.

Melody stepped up hoping to stop them from fighting.

"We're a team guys, but you aren't acting like one." said Melody.

"Oh what would you know about teamwork?! You've done nothing in your life that matters little miss I do everything right because I'm the prettiest girl ever!" said Jewels.

"Oh so I get what this is about! Leave her alone Jewels!" said Power raising his voice.

"Yeah go ahead and be the hero again Power! Saving the poor girl from the evil right?!" said Jewels.

Rex was watching them ashamedly.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" Rex screamed.

"Seriously even I can keep my cool better then this." added Rex.

Rex stepped over to Jewels and knocked her over the head.

"Hey what are you-" said Jewels now being tugged to go away from everyone but her and Rex by Rex.

"You've really been a loose cannon lately Jewels do you know that?" said Rex.

"I AM NOT A LOOSE CANNON!" insisted Jewels.

Rex rolled his eyes at her.

"You're making everyone on edge because you're not the only girl on the team now, you need to learn to respect her." said Rex.

"Yeah well what would you know about respect? Why don't you just go jump in a lake there's one right over there!" said Jewels pointing at the large lake that Spike and his team had been near by for a while.

"Regardless of that comment you need to stop scaring everyone with your anger, you lash out at the Boss because he's having a tuff time taking things around here when you're doing the same thing, I can put up with you calling me stupid but you should at least put up with our situations." said Rex.

"Man the time you spent on this planet alone must have gotten to your head." said Jewels.

"Stop bringing me into this, you're not listening to me! You may call me stupid but I'm not stupid I can tell when somebody's lashing out at someone for no reason." said Rex.

This left Jewels open-mouthed Rex had never said things that made her look like the stupid one, she teased Rex so much because…well there was a good reason that's what she told herself.

But she knew he was really the one in the right Power was right when he said something similar before but she'd just ignored it, she knew the type of guy Spike was and that he has ten times the pressure now then he had before, not to mention finding out the supreme leader of this whole new planet was his real father and his sister was a rebel leader, she knew she had no right but didn't want to admit it to anyone.

"All right I'm sorry, man this is the first time I've had to admit I was wrong to you, you happy now?" said Jewels.

"No not really…I was hoping to tell you something very important but I just feel it'd make your mood worse…" said Rex.

End chapter


	46. Chapter 46 “Considering Things”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Forty-Six "Considering Things"

Blake's soldiers were all wearing armor and they all had rifles, Blake still had the cloak on.

Alec kneeled then stood up when Blake spoke to him.

"Who do we have for our army? Are the prisoners agreeing?" asked Blake

Alec pushed Tim up to Blake.

Tim felt uneasy seeing Blake and his scary appearance in his cloak and hood.

"I uhhhh." said Tim.

"Is that how you address your new leader?" said Blake.

"I…I'm sorry...Sir." said Tim.

"Good, put him in training he can train while we're leaving, take the two tailed foxes too, and get rid of the extra one." said Blake.

"Yes sir." said Alec saluting him and Taking Tim away.

Blake and his army were already packing up, there were a few soldiers holding up a flag with black and a red spiky triangle on it.

"The Red Streak will have victory once more!" shouted Blake.

All his soldiers cheered.

This made a shiver go up Trixie's spine, she was either going to join them or she would never see her brother again she couldn't stand knowing that, she couldn't stand it because she knew she had to pick to surrender if she didn't she'd be as good as gone anyway.

Blake turned back at Trixie whose hands were held behind her back by the elite soldiers; it was easy to see these soldiers were very obedient and would not do anything unless ordered to.

The soldiers started moving, they formed ranks and Trixie Tails Dip and Tim were finally put together in the second row.

"Tim you're alright." said Trixie smiling.

"Uhhh yeah…" said Tim.

"I'm so glad to know you're alright, I was afraid they tried hurting you too." said Trixie.

"Yeah…oh no how'd you get scared like that?" said Tim.

"They tried to make me tell them something and well I wouldn't tell…" said Trixie.

"That's cruel if you ask Me." said Tim.

"I agree." said Tails.

"Dip you ok over there?" asked Trixie looking back at Dip who was still blindfolded.

"Yeah I'm ok…hey do you see Mint with you?" said Dip.

"No I don't see Flame or Vicky either but that's good news I guess." said Trixie.

"How come they blindfolded me and not you Tails or Tim?" asked Dip timidly.

"I…I don't know" said Trixie sad that she didn't have the courage to answer him, he was in trouble as the only way she knew how to save him wasn't a very good option.

"Hey leader or whatever your name is Get over here!" called Trixie.

Blake quickly came to answer her.

"I am the SUPREME leader to you, and what do you want?" said Blake.

End chapter


	47. Chapter 47 “Visit From Somebody Familiar

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Forty-Seven "Visit From Somebody Familiar"

Amy and Knuckles were still confused as to where they were at this point; everything seemed and looked pretty much the same.

"This is boring." said Amy.

"Well it's not like there's much entertainment." said Knuckles.

"That doesn't make things any less boring." said Amy.

Knuckles put the master emerald down and used it to lean on.

"Well what do you suggest?" said Knuckles.

"I don't know I just wish Sonic was here and we were back home." said Amy.

"Sonic seems to always be the first thing on your mind." said Knuckles.

"It's no different then you and the master emerald." said Amy.

"I'm not that way with the master emerald I just get sick and tired of loosing it, I wish it would be easier to guard it its like near impossible now a days, at least its ok now." said Knuckles.

"Yeah it has been the center of attention hasn't it? Along with Sonic…" said Amy.

"He'll get here eventually." said Knuckles.

"Hope you're right Knuckles." said Amy.

"I wouldn't bet on t Knuxie." said a voice from a close distance.

"Who's there?" said Knuckles caught a little off guard from his conversation.

"Honestly who do you think?" said the girl stepping up to face him.

"Rouge?! What are you doing here?" said Knuckles.

"That's a dumb question that I don't have the answer for; really don't you think I'd prefer to be glancing at jewelry right now? And now I'm stuck on wherever with who knows what after me and my gems missing, all I remember is this blurring light and well here I am." said Rouge.

"Not that helpful, do you remember seeing Sonic and Cream?" asked Amy.

"No, Sonic a little while ago but I didn't have time to stop." said Rouge.

"Why not?" asked Amy.

"all these questions are making my head hurt but well I think something or somebody was after me for some reason, I couldn't land and still can't because of my broken leg" said Rouge slowly landing on a stump so that her feet weren't touching the ground.

"You know why didn't you just stay and let Cream fix that for you?" questioned Amy.

"Cause I have no time for bed rest girl, now do you think you could answer some of my questions this time?" said Rouge.

"K shoot." said Amy simply.

"Where in the world are we?" said Rouge.

"Nowhere, that is to say we're nowhere on our world and that answers your question so if you would be so kind as to tell us where the last time you saw the chaos emeralds were it'd be much appreciated." said Amy.

Rouge glared annoyed-like at her.

"It's an expression shish, now anyway-" started Rouge but was immediately cut off by Knuckles.

"We don't have much time for Smalltalk you know." interrupted Knuckles.

End chapter


	48. Chapter 48 “Jewels’ Past”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Forty-Eight "Jewels' Past"

Jewels had let all her anger out now and was now regretting shouting at everyone…especially Rex.

"I'm sorry Rex…I'm sorry for every little name I called you…I'm sorry for yelling shouting screaming and all that…I don't mean it it's just…" said Jewels.

Rex's eyes lit up after hearing that.

"You mean you really don't see me as the stupid one?" said Rex.

"No I don't…sometimes I hide well what I'm thinking…I've always been nervous back in the past and I've forgotten to live my life…" said Jewels.

"Well I don't really know about your past Jewels but I'm not blaming you." said Rex.

Jewels sat down, Rex wondered what was bothering Jewels and sat down on the ground next to her curiously.

"If I tell you this I don't expect you to ever bring it up again…this is privet." said Jewels.

Rex nodded obediently.

"When I was little I had a little brother…who I picked on a little too much he was the dummy in my eyes we liked each other but I was mean to him too much, then one day he left and never came back and I never saw him again…I mistreated him his whole life and well I told myself lies and denied I was mean to him and picking on people only means you care when it actually hurts…That's why Power's patient with me most of the time they were there at the time…when I was older about five or more years ago Spike offered me a spot on his team but I never let go of that denial I kept being so pushy…and that's why I'm always teasing you and that's why I'm so nervous around you." said Jewels.

That last sentence was like a stab in the heart for Rex, his eyes were already running and he couldn't stand to hear anymore, he ran away leaving Jewels confused as to why he ran away.

"Rex?! Where are you going?!" hollered Jewels.

He was already far ahead.

A thought popped into Jewels' head as to the explanation for him running away.

"Oh no what have I done, I didn't mean that was the only reason I talk to him…" said Jewels running on Rex's trail.

"Rex please stop!" said Jewels seeing Rex standing very still for some reason facing the other direction.

Rex wiped his eyes not wanting to show any tears, he didn't stop looking in one certain direction, when Jewels finally caught up to him she didn't really know what to say.

"Rex I wasn't saying the only reason we're friends is because you remind me of my kid brother, we're friends because well we like each other." said Jewels.

"Speak for yourself Jewels, I won't bring up your past but now I know what you really think about Me." said Rex turning his back on her.

Rex suddenly grabbed Jewels' hand and started running.

"Rex what is going on with you?!" said Jewels in surprise.

"I just saw a bunch of soldiers coming; there are tons of them we got to go now we'll talk later." said Rex speeding up, not as fast as Sonic or Spike but pretty fast.

End chapter


	49. Chapter 49 “Speaking Alone”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Forty-Nine "Speaking Alone"

Trixie was held in place but at least was allowed to speak with Blake, Blake eyed Trixie wondering what could be on her mind at a time like this, when his war was nearing it's end while the lake Trixie spoke of was near.

"Can I speak to you…alone?" asked Trixie.

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Well I suppose it's not against the law to ask to speak to the great leader, very well." said Blake snapping his fingers.

The soldiers left very quickly all in unison taking Dip Tails and Tim out of sight.

Trixie was let go but didn't move.

"You don't need held when I have my eye on you, now what do you want?" said Blake.

"I…I want to make a deal with you." said Trixie.

Blake laughed at her highly.

"What makes me think you're in a position to bargain?" said Blake.

"You said that you were going to get rid of Dip…and use Tails till you're done with him the same fate for Me." said Trixie.

"Yes that's about the outcome of your future because I can not be sure you're loyal so you'll be forced." said Blake.

"Well you won't need to force me I'll do whatever you say, but in return I want you to let them go, Tim too." said Trixie hanging her head.

Blake smirked.

"smart girl there, I respect your courage…I will accept but I don't want your friends interfering anymore, you will tell me anything and everything you have not told me yet about whatever I ask, you will also use those tails of yours for battle use." said Blake.

"But what about my friends?" said Trixie.

"I will not harm them, I give my word but I also what your word that you will dedicate your loyalty to Me." said Blake.

Trixie felt like a traitor…but she was not going to loose Tails Tim and Dip when she could do something.

"You have my word." said Trixie in a sad and unfortunate voice.

"Then you have my word my dear, we are already in distance from the lake you spoke of and tomorrow we will be there you will tell me everything when us two have a little talk." said Blake.

"And my friends?" said Trixie.

"As I said I will not harm them, I will have my men pack a few bags of food and supplies for them to be on there way and we will place them in an area where they will not find my army again." said Blake.

"Can I speak to them one last time before they go? Please?" said Trixie still so sad she could cry.

Blake nodded and snapped his fingers again, within seconds the soldiers showed up, they weren't heading for the lake anymore they were ready at any time though.

"Leave the two foxes." said Blake speaking to his soldiers.

"But what about the forth? I asked for Tim Dip and Tails" said Trixie worrying he would not hold up to his deal.

"The Blue one joined my side willingly." answered Blake.

End chapter


	50. Chapter 50 “On the Other Side”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fifty "On the Other Side"

"Tim what does he mean?" asked Trixie.

"Well I'll let you four talk among yourselves for twenty minutes then your end of the deal will have to be kept." said Blake leaving with his army following behind him.

Tim Tails Trixie and Dip were now alone.

"Trixie what is going on? Why did you talk to him alone and what did he mean by deal?" said Tails.

"Tails…I found a way to let all of you go and be ok, don't give up looking for the chaos emeralds and when you find them don't come back for me, go back and get to Sonic." said Trixie.

"Trixie I don't understand." said Tails.

"I, I traded myself for your freedom Tails all of you are free to go you'll just have to go without Me." said Trixie.

"I'm not getting all of this, no how could you do that you know when he sees you lied to him he'll…" said Tails without finishing.

"Tails an old friend taught me sacrifice and I got over it, when you understand it you'll get it but it was the only way you guys could go free." said Trixie.

"I'm not letting you do it Trixie, I will not." said Tails.

Trixie grabbed Tails' hand and held his wrist, she took her other hand that was still scarred and placed the locket in his hand.

"This is for you Tails, if I never come back you may have it and if I ever do come back you can give it back to me but as long as you have this you'll be ok." said Trixie.

Tails shook his head refusing.

"I will not take your locket, you are not going through with this." said Tails.

"I'm sorry but this is something I must do, promise me you'll stay away from me when I shame everyone, and don't come near the battle when it starts I don't wanna fight by brother because I'll be forced to if you come because I told him I'd do what he said, but yes you will take the locket, and Tim Dip and you will find a way back home I know it, look for Mint Vicky and Flame and when you're all together go home." said Trixie.

"I'm not going…" said Tim backing up a little bit.

"What on earth do you mean Tim?" asked Dip.

"I'm on his side now." said Tim.

"What?! Did you not see what he did to Trixie?!" said Tails.

"I did but I'm still not going." said Tim.

"You can't mean that you're actually on his side?" said Dip.

"Well maybe I wanna be on the wining side for once!" said Tim.

"They may be wining but they aren't the good side Tim." said Dip.

"How do I know you're not the ones on bad's side? What's so wrong with bad's side anyway?" said Tim suddenly calling Alec's name.

Alec walked over and stood facing Tim.

"Yes?" said Alec.

"I wanna start training now, I wanna leave." said Tim.

"Well Very well The Supreme Leader didn't say anything about letting you free so I guess it'll be ok if I take you." said Alec on his way to the back of the line of the army soldiers.

"Sorry guys, Tell Flame he's still the best brother in the world, but I made my choice" said Tim to Trixie right before he left with Captain Alec.

Trixie hugged Tails.

"I don't know what's gotten into him but I guess it's up to him, but I will miss you Tails you won't forget me will you?" said Trixie.

Tails didn't wanna go through with what Trixie was planning but he smiled back at her anyway.

"That's a silly question Trixie." said Tails holding the locket.

Blake stepped in again.

"Well then time's up, you foxes will not be harmed by me as I promised, get them some supplies." said Blake turning to talk to his soldiers again.

Blake took Trixie's wrist and started taking her away, she looked back at Tails before she left and managed to smile even though she didn't feel like smiling, and Tails looked sadly back at her as she left his sight.

The soldiers handed Tails and Dip each a backpack.

They put the backpacks on them and handed Tails a belt.

"This is incase you get tired of carrying the backpack." said the soldier.

Tails took the belt and strapped it on, and adjusted his backpack.

"Put these blindfolds on we don't want you coming back." said the soldier handing them each a blindfold.

Tails put it over his eyes, Dip did the same thing.

"Ok then lets get moving." said the soldier escorting them away.

End chapter


	51. Chapter 51 “Taking Action”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fifty-One "Taking Action"

Blake started moving his army on again, they were on the move, Tails and Dip were being taken away, and the army was only a little while away from reaching Spike and his team but that was only to Rex's knowledge.

"Gotta go now, talk later." said Rex a little frantic as he was trying to get to Spike.

"Boss! Get here quick!" called Rex.

Spike moved his head when he heard he was being called, Melody and Power were standing alongside him.

"Boss! Incoming soldiers! Blake is here!" said Rex.

"I knew this time would come, well I guess it's time we prove ourselves." said Spike turning around and watching his team's reaction.

"You mean we're going to fight?" asked Melody.

"Yes and we're going to fight that whole army by ourselves I guess." said Spike.

Rex started smiling.

"FINALLY SOME ACTION!" said Rex overjoyed to hear what Spike said.

Spike was facing the direction the army was heading.

"Does anyone have something that you think Blake might want? Or is it just me he wanted?" asked Spike.

"If we had something Master we would tell you." said Power.

"Ok then, we will wait and if we should loose anyone in battle that will be the way it has to be, we will be fighting a number of soldiers and I'm sure they're armed but I will not run anymore." said Spike clenching his fists.

Melody re-loaded her handgun.

"That's ok I'm prepared for this." said Melody.

"I'm set whenever you are my Master." said Power.

"We'll wait then." said Spike crossing his arms quiet and somehow distant from the other team members.

Rex looked around.

"Blue still isn't here yet Boss?" said Rex.

"Can't say that I've seen him, I guess he'll have to meet up with us later if at all, if he's lost we can't waste time finding him again when a battle in on our doorstep." said Spike.

"Hope he's ok, he and I were good friends, but if my master says we must wait them that is what I will do." said Power.

Melody starred back at Power then turned her head back facing the soldiers which were now barely in sight.

"This doesn't make sense, he said he and Blue were best friends but as soon as Spike says something he doesn't seem to care." thought Melody.

Spike walked up in front of all the members of his team and stood in a fighting stance.

"I want to be in the front row this time." said Spike.

End chapter


	52. Chapter 52 “Mint’s Strength”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fifty-Two "Mint's Strength"

Mint couldn't see or hear anyone anymore, the person that was speaking was now gone and Gizmo was stuck and gravity pulled him down on his back and he couldn't move.

"Gizmo we need to go look for this guy, he ran off." said Mint.

"Don't you see I can't, it's over Mint." said Gizmo.

Mint couldn't believe what she was hearing, had he lost his hope?

"I'm not going to let you give up Giz I'm going to get you back on your feet." said Mint going to one side of him.

She reached under grabbed him and tried lifting him up, his weight was too hard for Mint to lift though so she fell backwards.

"Mint I'm light but my metal components are not." said Gizmo.

"No I can do it." Said Mint going back to try again.

The same thing happened again but she just kept going back over to try and lift him again.

"Mint you're not going to be able to get me up." said Gizmo sure he was right.

"I was ten and I could a while back why is there such a difference now?" said Mint.

"Because I didn't have my new upgrade, I'm pretty strong but you're just a little girl Mint." said Gizmo turning his head to face her a little.

He couldn't move much but he could manage turning his head a little, she got back over to him and started trying to lift him again.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL" said Mint grabbing hold of him and shrinking them standing tall trying to lift him on his feet, he was being boosted up a little and the more Mint tried pushing the higher he was lifted, with a few growls that came of her trying to use her strength she finally got him standing.

"Mint…I can't believe it my metal components are like six hundred pounds the only way I can manage that weight is if my parts are working…" said Gizmo a little amazed.

"I told you there's more to me Gizmo I just haven't been able to show it, now I can't keep up with moving you every step but you're going to fix yourself." Said Mint opening the compartment Gizmo had for his tools and handing him a screwdriver.

Gizmo took the screwdriver with his other hand that was still able to move.

"But Mint I don't think it's that simple." said Gizmo.

"Oh will you quit looking at things that way, you really are a glass-half-empty kind guy aren't you? Well look I'm going to try my best to catch the guy but I can't stay sorry, but you'll catch up with me when you get yourself fixed ok?" said Mint.

"Well ok then Mint, and thank you." said Gizmo.

Mint was on her way but waved back at him as she was running through the tall grass.

"Don't worry I'll be back." said Mint as she was leaving.

End chapter


	53. Chapter 53 “An Error”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fifty-Three "An Error"

"I will be your trainer, my name is Lex and I will show you all the things you need for fighting." said Lex inspecting Tim.

"But I don't want to really fight, it'd be well my friends I'd be fighting." said Tim.

Lex got up to eye level and leaned down looking at him with unimpressed eyes.

"There are no friends in war soldier, you will use that tail of yours to freeze your opponents in place and that will be your greatest use." said Lex.

Tim looked worriedly at him.

"Sir I can't…" said Tim.

"You'd better soldier that's the whole reason you were offered this position." said Lex.

"No I mean I'm incapable of doing this, my powers have left Me." said Tim.

Lex stood up tall and looked down at him with disgust.

"I can see it was an error to waste our time, the reason the Supreme Leader even offered you foxes a chance was so he could have the element of surprise on his opponents. If you can't do that then I guess you are useless to us, take him away and see what the Supreme Leader wants with a puny little fox." said Lex.

Tim was filled up with hatred and stress; of which he couldn't help yelling.

"Useless?! I can't believe you!" yelled Tim.

"I can see that fox, I'll call Alec to take you back to your other friends that are being escorted to leave." said Lex.

Alec was called and was wondering what was going on.

"What is it Lex?" asked Alec.

"Captain Alec sir this fox is no use, he wields no weapon and is powerless." said Lex.

"At least I had powers before, it's more then you have." Said Tim getting in Lex's face.

"I should have known this wasn't going to work, he'll just give information then." said Alec.

"You're not serious, I will not be a simple reporter for you then you trash me when you're done." said Tim.

"You don't have much of a choice either that or you'll be forced to tell what you know, if you tell us now we'll return you to your friends." said Alec.

Tim could tell he made a huge mistake; he was twisted by his want to be needed that he turned his back on everyone he cared about.

"All I know is that Knuckles a strong fighter and Amy supposedly Sonic's gal or at least that's what Amy says, well they went searching for the master emerald, that's everything I know so will you let me go already." said Tim.

"See you had a use after all, ok now I'll call to soldiers to take you to your friends." said Alec.

Tim was being shoved to start marching as he was being taken away.

End chapter


	54. Chapter 54 “Forced To Give Answers”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fifty-Four "Forced To Give Answers"

"You'll be telling me answers now." said Blake.

"I guess I have to…what do you want to know?" said Trixie.

"Everything you know about Spike the hedgehog starting with your first encounter." said Blake.

"What would you wanna know about him for, all he ever does is make my life miserable." said Trixie in an angry tone.

"He's my son." said Blake.

"I can see there's a resemblance, and you're both equally good at messing up my life." said Trixie.

"I did not ask for backtalk tell me everything you know." said Blake.

Trixie hung her head feeling like she was about to betray everything she felt good about life, the ground was cold and the wind was blowing angrily so that I distracted her a few times, but she knew she could not break her word, she had lied once to unsure Tails' safety but to unsure it once more she had to do what he said.

"Spike the Hedgehog has four other teammates of which her fight with mostly against us unless he's forced into helping us, he had me loose somebody dear to me every time he's in danger he's angry and he has his teammates do battle first, he hates me and everyone of my friends because we retrieves the chaos emeralds many time, his character is dark and so violent that I couldn't ever forgive him for the things he's done, he's dark and a little twisted and as you can tell he hates you too." said Trixie.

Blake put his hand and stroked his chin thinking a little bit still not taking his eye off Trixie.

"How did he get that scratch on his eye?" asked Blake.

"My brother Tails said that he must have fought Shadow, and I guess Shadow must have scarred him somehow." said Trixie.

"Who is this Shadow?" said Blake curiously.

"My brother knows more about him, he works for this mad genus Dr. Eggman we haven't really figured out what it is he wants in return from Eggman, he's extremely strong though he's a lot like Spike but apparently he's stronger then Spike is otherwise well he wouldn't have lost to him, Shadow I guess tried to save the world before but now he wants to help Eggman conquer it I think." said Trixie.

"I see now, looks like my boy really is like his father except he doesn't know when to let go. I'd also like to know about that locket of yours." said Blake.

"It's from the guy I loved but he's gone now, and that was very personally so I hope you're happy now." said Trixie.

"Yes, you've proved very useful my dear." said Blake mightily.

"Now I'd like to know a few things about you." said Trixie.

Blake put his hand to his hip.

"Well I don't have to answer but I'm not stopping you from asking the questions." said Blake.

"Ok then what on earth is your whole army about? How did you get everybody on your side and what is this about Spike? How did you learn about the chaos emeralds? And how did you get here in the first place?" asked Trixie.

"That's too many questions, but for your first one I will tell you that this army is nearly the whole population of this planet." said Blake.

"What is this planet anyway?" asked Trixie.

"Surely you know this planet's called Earth." said Blake.

End chapter


	55. Chapter 55 “New Commander”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fifty-Five "New Commander"

Tai stood back on his feet but wasn't leaving or doing anything.

"Well what now?" said Flame.

"I don't know this is a little bit of a dilemma." said Vicky.

Tai grabbed his swords; Flame flinched and put himself in front of Vicky.

Tai took his two swords placed them down across his hands pointing away from them and him and held them up to Flame, he started kneeling.

"I was sent to destroy you but I now know that I am now in your service." said Tai.

"What?" said Flame speaking out loud.

"You saved my life and the only way to keep and to maintain my honor would be to offer you my service until you dismiss me or when me debt is repaid." said Tai.

Flame slowly took the swords and Tai was standing up again.

"This is a little new for me…I'm glad you're not trying to kill us at least." said Flame with a laugh.

"I guess well…I don't really know it would be nice if you promised not to try going after us again." said Vicky.

Tai bobbed his head agreeing, but he was still very dark not as much as Blake Spike or anyone else that was proven to be dark but you could tell that he didn't like his new commander.

The building was no longer on fire but some of the grass had been burned, the place didn't look friendly even before anyway.

"Well if you're going to be helping us now can you maybe tell us where to get Vicky medical attention?" asked Flame.

Tai went over sat down and pulled Vicky's leg a little closer to him, he started eyeing it.

"Yeah bandages won't do it, she's already very much infected, but if you do have bandages they will work for now." said Tai.

"I don't have any bandages, I was looking for some when the fire started." said Flame.

"Forget it guys, I'm fine." said Vicky moving her hands around looking for her hammer, she found it sitting on a broken log and took it in her hand.

"We should still look for help for you Vicky, well now that you're on our side you can show us where to find help right?" said Flame.

Tai put his hands to his hips about to argue but put them back down again shutting his eyes sorrowfully.

"Yes Commander." said Tai sadly leading the way.

Flame set aside Tai's swords and held them both in his hand.

"I'll give these to you but I want you to promise me you won't harm me with them." said Flame.

"Yes commander of course I will not harm you as long as I am in your service." said Tai.

Flame smiled actually happily, he hadn't smiled for a while but things were looking up now.

"Ok then." said Flame handing the swords to Tai.

Tai took then and put them in his sword-holders on his belt, and then he started leading again. The place was all foggy now and you could barely tell the sun was out but Tai seemed to know where he was going.

End chapter


	56. Chapter 56 “The Conversation”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fifty-Six "The Conversation"

Mint rushed through the trees, the whole planet seemed to be full of trees, she eventually got away from them but she had no idea where the person had gone.

"Well at least the place looks nicer then the place before." said Mint trying to keep a positive look on things.

The wind was blowing another direction; it was now very windy Mint had a hard time just to keep her bangs from getting in her face.

"Well then if I can't find Dip again and since well I got all the way out here, well I guess he disappeared because I can't find him. Nothing left to do but go back I guess." said Mint turning around and going back the other way.

When she was going the other way she felt something strange, the wind was now blowing the other way.

"I know wind can go both ways but at the same time?" thought Mint moving her bangs away from her face again.

She looked both ways and she suddenly saw the large army of Blake's.

"Oh dear I'd better go get Giz." said Mint changing her speed from walking to running.

Mint looked around but everything looked the same to her.

"Oh no I'm lost and people are coming." said Mint looking for a place to hide.

All she could find for her to hide in was an old hollow tree but she used it anyhow to avoid getting spotted.

A few soldiers sat down and started a conversation.

"Commander's gonna send us in the back line so we'll be safest, but everyone knows this could be a suicide mission" said the soldier.

"We're all bound to that fate anyway, to him we're mindless soldiers and well I guess he's right with us being copies and all." said the other soldier.

"Copies?" Mint wondered.

"Yeah well everyone knows The Great Warrior's gonna be there the one and only challenge for the Commander, I heard a rumor that The Great Warrior in all those tales and stories is the Supreme Commander's son." said the soldier.

"Really I didn't hear about that?" said the other soldier caught a little off guard.

"Yeah himself, the only one that's even a match for him, well there's Sonic the Hedgehog but nobody's ever seen him we've only heard the stories. But I'm hearing about him more and more it seems I heard he was faster then the speed of sound and that he's strong, I also heard he's faster then even our commander and the commander's son which is why even on opposite sides they're against each other." said the soldier.

"You're joking, there's no way not when the Supreme Leader's in full speed." said the other soldier.

"No I'm not kidding, the Supreme Leader doesn't go in full speed all the time but even at full speed this Sonic can beat him, the Leader's son's pretty fast but even the legendary Great warriors not faster." said the soldier crossing his arms in thought.

"Well then we're defiantly not making it out alive well all's well that ends well, but how come I haven't heard of this fellow before?" said the other soldier.

"I've been at my post for a while and I herd Sergeant Lex speak about him, so I know it's true for sure." said the soldier.

End chapter


	57. Chapter 57 “Lost One”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fifty-Seven "Lost One"

Tails and Dip were on their way well to somewhere, they didn't know where because the soldier weren't speaking to them.

"Dip I want to go back." whispered Tails.

"We can't Trixie told us to keep going." said Dip.

"But I have this feeling in me that something bad is going to happen to her, you have to trust me I have a good sense about these things." said Tails.

"But Trixie did all this so we could get away, don't you think going back would just make it worse?" whispered Dip.

"Hey keep it down." said the soldier getting irritated by all the talking.

Tails tried stopping but the soldier kept pushing him forward.

"Hey quit it fox." warned the soldier.

"No take us back." said Tails.

"Tails are you crazy?" said Dip.

Tails' tails we not tied so he spun them and the soldier were forced back, he was now flying.

"We've got one airborne!" exclaimed the soldier.

"No shooting the Leader promised he'd keep them alive." said the other soldier that was with him.

He took the soldier's gun away.

Tails started flying but he couldn't see with the blindfold on, and his hands were bound.

"Dip run!" exclaimed Tails.

The soldier grabbed Dip and held him back.

"I don't care what the Leader said I'm getting rid of the extra one." said the soldier taking back his gun.

Tails couldn't do anything he was blindly trying to untie his ropes and get to Dip in time…but he came too late and Dip was already gone…

Tails crashed down to the ground when he heard the gun go off, he rubbed his ropes against a rock and took his blindfold.

Dip was gone…the soldier stood tall starring down at Tails.

"If you don't wanna end out like him you'll come quietly.

Tails was devastated.

"What have you done…I…I couldn't help him…" thought Tails.

The soldier repeated himself.

"I said move it!" said the soldier.

Tails closed his eyes he didn't want to see anything more, he started flying again as fast as he could to get away, the soldier didn't expect it and were now to far away to catch him.

"What am I going to tell Trixie, and Mint…" thought Tails sorrowfully.

End chapter


	58. Chapter 58 “The Dilemma”

Trixie's Tenth Story

Chapter Fifty-Eight "The Dilemma"

Trixie was still alongside Blake while his army was on his way to the lake.

"Umm Sir, I guess that's what I have to call you now, but are my friends ok?" asked Trixie.

"Yes I told my soldiers not to harm them, they should be dropped off shortly." said Blake suddenly stopping.

Blake was on the base of a hill looking down, about a mile away was Spike starring straight at him but Spike couldn't see from that far away when Blake strangely could.

"We stop here." said Blake.

The entire army with looked to be about a thousand or two soldiers stopped in their tracks and put there hands in a saluting motion and all said in unison "Sir Yes Sir."

Trixie was pulled back being shoved and pushed.

The dark cloaked hedgehog stood in front of all the soldiers.

"My dear you will be the bait, I want you to go down there running with this fake chaos emerald." said Blake putting his hands in his cloak making his hands not shown then pulling out a fake chaos emerald.

"How did you find that?" said Trixie.

"It appeared a little while in front of me, now you will take it and lure them here, I want them gone once and for all no survivors." said Blake then turning around facing his army.

"Do you hear that?! And remember I want Spike alive!" said Blake.

Trixie looked at the chaos emerald more closely.

"This is the same fake one Eggman had on space colony ark!" exclaimed Trixie.

Blake's attention was averted to Trixie.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Blake.

Trixie shook her head "No." hoping he would believe her.

Blake went back to what he was doing, he snapped his fingers and almost all at the same time his soldiers aimed their weapons.

"The war is about to begin...you may go now fox." said Blake.

Trixie was shoved again, Blake didn't keep his eye off her for a second, she started going down the hill heading for Spike and his team.

"I…I wish I didn't have to do this…" thought Trixie.

The End

To be continued in the next story


End file.
